A Night's Consequences: Five Years After
by Kisa-kun
Summary: An alternate ending to "A Night's Consequences". What if Videl did marry Heiji in the end? What if, five years later, she settled in the village where Gohan lived by sheer coincidence? What would happen? **Warning: contains lemon**
1. Part One

**Well, here is the alternate ending of _A Night's Consequences_. In this story the scene where Videl talk to her father in Part Five doesn't exist, but Gohan really left.  
Please read _A Night's Consequences_ before reading this story, otherwise you might be lost while reading this.**

**And now, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**A Night's Consequences: Five Years After**

**Part One**

Videl simply stood there before her mirror in her wedding gown. The gown was absolutely outstanding and it suited her wonderfully, but the problem was that she didn't seem to be able to rejoice. And to add to that, she was going to marry a man that she wasn't in love with. She couldn't be with the man she truly loved. Videl felt a small smile make its way onto her face as she placed her hand on her belly. This creature in her womb, this baby was the only thing she had left of him. Because she was sure that her soon-to-be husband wasn't the father.

Videl finally put her veil on. It was time to get married.

---

"You're not going to stop her?" Bulma asked inquisitively.

Gohan had just entered one of the many living rooms of Capsule Corp, returning from a sparing session with Vegeta. Gohan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the question his godmother had asked him.

"What do you mean?"

The scientist rolled her eyes. "Videl. You're not going to stop her from getting married?"

He sat down on the couch next to Bulma. "No, I'm not. She made her choice."

"You're not even going to tell her that you're deeply in love with her?"

Gohan stayed silent for a few moments. "I've told her."

"And she's still going to marry this guy? But I'm sure that she's in love with you."

"I guess you're wrong. There's a first time for everything."

Bulma glared at her godson. "I'm never wrong and this is not an exception. I know she loves you. I am completely positive that she's only marrying this guy because it's arranged."

Gohan shrugged. "That doesn't matter; she made her choice."

---

_Five years later…_

Videl landed her Jet Copter in front of a small village. She smiled slightly. This place would be perfect to live in peacefully, far away from the media and paparazzi. She turned around, noticing that her passengers were asleep. Videl couldn't blame them though, five hours of flight could be very tiring.

She then decided to wake up her husband and daughter. Once they woke up, they climbed out of the Jet Copter. Shortly after, Videl put it back in its capsule.

She breathed in the pure air of the mountains. She felt that she was going like it here.

---

Since it was his day off of work, Gohan decided to take a short walk. On his way, he stopped in front of a preschool and couldn't help but think that his child would be there if things had gone differently. It was at that moment that his overdeveloped hearing caught the sound of crying. Frowning, he went to the source of the noise. A little girl, not older than four, was crying and snuggling behind a tree in shame. Gohan's face softened as he approached her. When he arrived, he crouched down to put himself at her level and spoke.

"What's a cute little girl like you doing crying?" He asked gently.

She lifted her head up, hiccupping, and looked at him with her big black eyes. "The other kids keep making fun of me 'cause I have a tail."

Gohan then noticed the monkey tail that was swaying behind the little girl and his heart stopped almost immediately. He then realized _who_ this little girl was exactly. It was _his_ daughter. The child he never knew. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Wha… What's your name?" He asked after a while.

She looked at him suspiciously, then said: "My Mommy told me to never talk to strangers."

"Your Mommy is right, but I'm not a stranger. I think I know your Mommy. Her name is Videl, isn't it?"

The little girl stared at him with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"

Gohan smiled. There was no more doubt about it: this child really was his daughter. And what a wonderful little girl…

"I guessed; you look a lot like her."

The little girl smiled proudly. "That's true, everybody tells me that. How do you know my Mommy?"

"I went to high school with her. We're old friends." Gohan replied. "See, I'm not a stranger."

"It's true… My name's Pan. And you?"

"Gohan. Glad to meet you, Pan."

Pan wiped her tears and gave him a big smile, which made Gohan's heart melt. This girl… This wonderful little girl… He still couldn't believe that she was his daughter.

He then heard a voice behind him, a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in more than five years.

"Pan? What are you doing with this man? What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

Obviously, since Gohan's back was to her, she couldn't recognize him. Gohan then straightened up and turned around to face her.

Videl felt her breath get caught in her throat and her cheeks fare up along with it. "Go… Gohan?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Hello Videl."

"What… Why are you… How…?" She stammered.

"Sheer coincidence. I would never have thought I would see you here. I'm pleased to see you again."

He kissed her on the cheek, and Videl blushed up to her ears, feeling her heart race. She shook her head.

"Pan, come, we're going home." She told her daughter.

"Wait, Videl. I'm inviting you for lunch. Please accept."

"Yeah, Mommy, accept. And plus I'm starving." Pan said, looking at her with begging eyes.

Gohan smiled inwardly. There was no doubt that his daughter had inherited of his appetite.

Videl sighed feeling outmatched. She knew that she just couldn't say 'no' when Pan gave her that pleading look, especially if Gohan was doing it as well. "Alright. But it's at your own risk, Gohan; Pan has a really huge appetite. You're going to ruin yourself."

Pan pouted. "That's not true." She said.

Gohan chuckled. "Well, let's go."

They went toward the only restaurant in the village, which, luckily, wasn't very far from the preschool. Videl looked at Gohan curiously.

_It__'__s strange. _She thought._ First he kisses me on the cheek _– she blushed slightly thinking about it –_ and now he's inviting us to a restaurant. It's as if he has forgiven me…_

Gohan felt her gaze on him, and he turned to her with a smile. Videl blushed despite herself.

_Oh boy… He still has the same effect on me… _She thought._ And he's still the same as handsome…_

"We're here." He said.

"Yes!!" Pan exclaimed, jumping in joy. "I'm starving!"

The two adults chuckled at the little girl as they entered the restaurant. A waiter came to greet them and shortly after, settled them at a table.

"Take what you want, Pan, and as much as you want." Gohan said.

"Really?" The little girl asked, her eyes shinning.

"Really?" Videl asked, seeming uncertain.

Gohan chuckled. "Yes, really. You too, Videl."

"Thank you!!" Pan said. She took her menu, and then realized that she couldn't read. "Mommy? Can you read my menu?"

Chuckling, Videl nodded. Their lunch went very well. Pan ate her fill, which was a lot, but not as much as Gohan, who ate even more than her. This earned the stares of many customers and waiters headed their direction.

A waiter came to pick up their many plates. "Well, one can say that your daughter inherited her father's appetite." He said.

Videl was suddenly very embarrassed. Pan giggled.

"He's not my Daddy!" She said. "He's a friend of my Mommy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The waiter said, visibly embarrassed.

Gohan smiled to the waiter politely. "It's okay."

"Well… Erm… I'll bring you the check…" The waiter said, still very embarrassed by his mistake.

"Yes, please." Gohan said, still smiling.

Videl had begun to wish that she could hide under the table from so much embarrassment. The very fact that the waiter took Gohan for Pan's father was very embarrassing, even if he was. If she had doubts before, she didn't have any now. Seeing Pan and Gohan next to each other made her realize just how much they were alike. Videl had also realized that Pan inherited Gohan's pretty black eyes, in addition to his appetite.

Gohan paid the check without troubles, even though it was a really large amount. They then exited the restaurant, which was going to need to renew its stock of food.

"Thank you for inviting us." Videl said.

"It was a pleasure." Gohan replied, smiling at her, which caused her to blush.

"Say, say, Mister Gohan, when will we get to see each other again?" Pan asked, excited by the idea of seeing the kind man again.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I don't really know. I'm pretty busy at the hospital; today was my day off. But you can call me, if you want. Here, this is my card." He held out a small card, which she took without hesitation. He then turned to Videl. "You don't mind, I hope?"

Videl hesitated. Was it a good idea to let Gohan see Pan? She sighed. He had the right to get to know Pan, even if he didn't know that Pan was his daughter right? Well, that's what she was going with anyway.

"No, I don't mind." She said.

He smiled at her, causing her to blush again. _Damn, why am I blushing all the time?_ She asked herself.

Gohan crouched down to Pan's level. "Listen, Pan, don't pay attention to the other kids. They're just jealous because they don't have a pretty tail like yours."

The little girl smiled, nodding her head. "Okay."

Videl looked at them with confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

Pan lowered her head, while Gohan was straightening up. "Kids were making fun of me because of my tail." She replied.

Videl frowned. "Again? These kids are so mean. And plus I think your tail is pretty, even though I don't know why you were born with it."

Gohan was suddenly embarrassed for obvious reasons, although not so obvious to her and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well, I'll get going now. See you soon, I hope."

He ruffled Pan's hair affectionately; however, he didn't forget to kiss Videl on the cheek, which caused her to blush again. She couldn't count the number of times she blushed since she had seen Gohan today.

"See ya, Mister Gohan!" Pan cried out, arms waving frantically as Gohan walked away. He stopped and smiled at them, waving his hand slightly, then he resumed his walk.

Videl watched him walk away, her fingers brushing her cheek where he kissed and she smiled. Then she took Pan's hand. "Come on, we have to go home now. Otherwise Daddy's gonna worry."

"Okay!"

---

Gohan entered his house, heaving a sigh. It was hard to see her again while knowing that she was married to another man. He realized his mistake now. He should never have let her marry this man. He should have… He should have turned up at her wedding, and… and kidnap her right in the middle of the ceremony! Like in movies!

He shook his head with a chuckle at his thoughts. Whatever the case, he should have done something. But now, it was too late.

Or maybe not…

He frowned. Could he consider winning Videl back, even though she was already married? It wasn't his type to steal another man's wife. And yet, he considered it. This just caused him to frown even more. No, he couldn't do that. She was another man's, and he had accepted it. But seeing her again…

_I can't do that. _He thought, shaking his head._ She's married, it would be wrong… But then, why do I want to so much?_

---

Videl barely had the time to unlock the door as her daughter instantly jumped inside, jumping in Heiji's arms.

"Hi Daddy!" Pan said.

"Hello honey." Heiji said, smiling warmly at her. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes! We meet a friend of Mommy, and he invited us to lunch!" Pan replied with enthusiasm. "He even gave me his card! Look."

She held Gohan's visiting card out to him, and Heiji took it. He frowned when he saw the name written on it.

"Dr. Son Gohan?" He read. "Don't tell me it's the same Son Gohan who was your doctor five years ago?"

Videl bit her lower lip. "Well…"

Heiji frowned even more. He remembered this doctor very well. He especially remembered how Videl looked at him and how Gohan would look at her. Heiji didn't like it in the least.

"What is he doing here?" He asked Videl.

"Apparently, he lives in this village. That's one big coincidence, huh?" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's for sure…" He said, still frowning.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Pan asked. "You don't look happy."

His smile reappeared. "Nothing. Don't worry, my little angel."

She shrugged. "Okay." With that, she went to her room to play.

Heiji's frown returned once Pan was gone. "I don't like it."

"You don't like what?" Videl asked.

"That you're seeing him again."

"But Heiji, he's my friend…"

"Oh really? Then how come he didn't come to our wedding?"

"He… He must've been busy. It's very difficult to be a doctor, you know."

"I don't think that's it. I think he's in love with you and that's why he didn't come. It must have been too unbearable for him to see you getting married to me."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Videl said, trying in vain to forget what Gohan had told her the day before her wedding.

"_But I love you, damn it!"_

She shook her head inwardly, trying to dispel this memory.

"He loves you, it's so obvious." Heiji said, bringing her from her thoughts.

"You're really talking nonsense."

"I don't want you to see him again."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Videl exclaimed, getting pissed. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was to be ordered around.

"I'm your husband, and I don't want you to see him again!"

"You can say whatever you want, I'll see him whether you like it or not! He's my friend, damn it! And Pan loves him!"

Heiji looked at her with narrowed eyes, but then he sighed. "Fine, do as you like."

"That's better." She said. "Well, I'm going to rest. See you later."

She went to their room and collapsed on the bed. Right at that moment, Videl felt her cell phone vibrate inside her pocket and she groaned.

_It's impossible to be left alone…_ She thought, opening her flip phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Videl!"_

Videl's smile immediately reappeared when she heard the voice of her best friend. "Hey Erasa. You okay?"

"_Perfect. You?"_

"Not really. I just had an argument with Heiji."

"_Oh? That's unusual. About what?"_

Videl bit her lip. "About… Gohan."

"_Gohan? Why on Earth would you be arguing because of him? You haven't seen him in more than five years!"_

"Well… It's just so happens that… I saw him today…"

"_What?! How's that possible??"_

"Well… He lives in the same village in which we settled in, with Heiji and Pan."

"_Well, that's one hell of a coincidence…" Erasa said. "But why were you and Heiji arguing?"_

"He's convinced that Gohan is in love with me, and he didn't want me to see him again."

"_Well… He's not entirely wrong… Gohan _is_ in love with you, after all."_

"I know, but that doesn't justify it. And anyway, Gohan is just not the type of guy to steal someone else's wife. He's too kind for that."

"_That' s true." Erasa approved. "So, tell me; how is he? Has he changed?"_

"A little. He looks… more mature, less naïve. The years did him good; he's even more handsome than what I remember."

There was a moment of silence. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" The blonde asked.

Videl sighed. "I can't help it. He's so…"

"_Handsome? Smart? Irresistible? Hot?__"_

The brunette laughed. "Yes, among other things."

"_I understand. Does he have someone in his life?"_

"I don't know… We didn't get to that subject." She sighed again. "But I would be really surprised if he was still single."

"_Hmm… I don't know… I don't think he has forgotten you."_

Those words reassured Videl. She knew that she was being selfish thinking that way, but she didn't like the idea of Gohan being with someone. But he had the right to be happy, especially since she was a married woman now.

"By the way, it's weird, but I think he's forgiven me." Videl said. "He even invited Pan and I to a restaurant."

"_He saw Pan?"_ Erasa asked. She never told Videl that Gohan knew he was the little girl's father.

"Yes, and she loves him."

"_So, you think that he's forgiven you. That wouldn't surprise me. After all, he never was the spiteful type, and, well, that was five years ago." _

"True…"

---

During those last five years, Gohan had been regularly coming to spar with Vegeta and had made quite a bit of progress. Also, he ended up surpassing the Prince, which angered the latter greatly.

But today, the demi Saiya-jin didn't seem to be able to focus on the spar, unable to get a certain dark-haired woman out of his head. And for the first time in a long time, he was being beaten by Vegeta… badly.

The latter suddenly stopped the spar, turning off the gravity machine.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, catching his breath.

Vegeta went toward the door of the Gravity Room. "Come back to see me when you've solved your problems. Talk to Bulma about it or something, I don't know, but solve them. Because now it's one big mess."

The Prince exited the Gravity Room, leaving Gohan by himself. He sighed, and decided to follow the advice of the other Saiya-jin. Gohan then turned to leave and chose to seek Bulma, who was in one of the many living rooms of Capsule Corp. It was fortunate that he could sense her Ki, otherwise Gohan would have spent hours looking for her.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" The scientist asked, seeing the depressed look on her godson's face.

The young man collapsed on the couch near Bulma, who was looking at him with worry.

"I saw Videl today."

"Oh. It must have been hard for you, now that she's married…"

"You have no idea." He sighed. "And I saw my daughter."

"Are you sure she's your daughter? After all, she could be the daughter of that man."

"She has a monkey tail."

"Ah, that definitely clears things up."

There was a silence between the two adults. Bulma then decided to break up the moment.

"And how is your daughter like?"

Gohan smiled, thinking about her. "Her name is Pan, and she's wonderful. She has my eyes." He chuckled. "And my appetite."

There was another silence, once again broken by Bulma.

"And… What are you going to do?"

He sighed again. "I don't know. I want to be with her, but she's married now."

"The divorce exists, you know."

"So you're saying that I should try to win her back?"

"I know it's not your type to steal another man's wife, but I don't want you to end up living alone all your life. And you know that a Saiya-jin can fall in love only once in his life."

"I'm also half human, you know. It could be different with me." Gohan said, but he couldn't even believe it himself.

"Then why are you still single? Have you ever known other women, other than her?

"There have been several ones." Gohan retorted.

"But you were never in love with any of them or am I wrong?"

He sighed. "No… But I can't do that, it would be wrong."

"Then you're going to stay alone all your life? I don't think your mother would be very happy about it."

"She still has Goten."

Bulma sighed. "Well, do as you wish. But you know that I only want you to be happy."

He smiled. "I know. Thanks, Bulma."

---

Gohan was still feeling lost about Videl. He loved her like crazy and he wanted more than anything to be with her, but she was married to another man, now. It was all so complicated... If only he had stopped her from marrying that man…

Was it really too late? Or did he still have a chance with her?

_I need to know if she's happy with that guy. _Gohan decided, as he walked toward the small hospital where he worked. _Her happiness is all that matters to me. I don't care if it's with me or not._

_But what if she's not happy with him? What do I do then? Should I try to win her back? I still think that it's wrong, but if would make her happy, then I guess… that's what really matters after all._

He sighed, still walking, lost in his thoughts. He arrived at the hospital, taking no notice of the man at the reception counter who had come to see him.

"Dr. Son Gohan?" The man called.

Gohan stopped walking when he heard him call his name, and turned to face him. The man was none other than Heiji, Videl's husband.

"You wanted to see me?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I would like to talk to you. Is there a place where we could talk privately?"

"My office. Follow me." Gohan said, leading the man to his office.

He closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Gohan asked.

Heiji stayed silent for a little while, then finally spoke: "I would like you to not see my wife anymore and to stay away from her."

"Don't you trust Videl?"

"You're the one I don't trust. I'm not blind; I know you're in love with her, and I don't like it at all."

"You're wrong. I only have friendly feelings for Videl." Gohan lied.

Heiji narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you like, but know that I have no intentions to stop seeing Videl. She's my friend and I care a lot for her."

Videl's husband clenched his fists, knowing that he had lost. "Do what you want, but you better not have intentions other than friendly toward my wife."

On those words, Heiji exited Gohan's office, slamming the door behind him. The demi Saiya-jin frowned. Who on earth did that guy think he was, telling others what they had to do? Really, he wondered what Videl saw in a guy like him.

And he was definitely going to win her back.

**End of Part One**


	2. Part Two

**A Night's Consequences: Five Years After**

**Part Two**

The hospital had been very busy that day, leaving Gohan exhausted. It seemed very surprising to Gohan that there were so many patients in such a small village. Anyway, the day was over now, and Gohan was leisurely walking home.

"Hey, Gohan!" He heard a voice call from behind him. Gohan immediately recognized the voice of his little brother and turned around smiling, seeing the latter running towards him.

"Hey Goten."

The young twenty year old demi Saiya-jin grinned up to what appeared to be his ears. His grin fell a little though when he saw the expression on Gohan's face.

"What's the matter, Big Brother?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing, just had a long day in the hospital." Gohan replied, trying to reassure him.

"I have a feeling that there's something else. Tell me what's wrong."

Gohan sighed, resigning himself to tell his little brother his problem. "Do you remember Videl?"

"Of course I remember her. She came to our place to study with you a lot. I liked her. And I remember that you did too." Goten added, full of insinuations.

Gohan blushed slightly. "That's true. I was – actually, I am – in love with her. But the problem is that she's married now. And that's not all..." He paused, seeing that he held all of Goten's attention. "Five years ago, a little before she got married, we…" He stopped, blushing.

"You, what?" Goten asked curiously, urging him to continue.

"We, um… you know…" Gohan stammered, blushing more and more with each word. Unfortunately for him, his younger brother didn't understand what he meant. Gohan sighed. "We slept together." He said quickly.

"Oh!" Goten exclaimed, finally understanding.

"And she became pregnant." Gohan continued.

"Oh…" Goten stayed silent for a while, slowly realizing something important. "Wait a minute. If it happened right before her wedding and she's married now… That means that your kid doesn't even know you!"

"She knows me – I met her yesterday – but she doesn't know that I'm her father."

"So you have a daughter… Hey! That means I'm an uncle!" The young man exclaimed happily.

Gohan chuckled slightly at his brother's way of thinking. Goten then became serious again.

"And… what are you going to do?"

"I'm going… to win her back."

Goten looked surprised. "Seriously? You're going to steal someone else's wife?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't think it was your type."

"I know, and I also know it's wrong, but… I love her and I really want to be with her. And plus her husband is a real asshole."

Goten laughed, and his older brother joined him fairly quickly. Soon after, they arrived in front of Gohan's house, still laughing on their way in. The two Son brothers sat down on the couch, laughter finally calming down. A comfortable silence between the two brothers soon followed, which the younger one ended up breaking.

"I think you're doing the right thing by trying to win her back," Goten stated.

Gohan smiled, "Thanks Goten."

"And I want to meet my niece!"

The older of them laughed slightly, shaking his head. It was good to see Goten. He was so refreshing.

"Anyways, what about you? Any girlfriends?" Gohan asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course. I met an absolutely wonderful girl about a week ago, and it's been a few days since we started dating. Her name's Mia."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

Goten placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you're going to win her back in no time. After all, nobody can resist my big brother!"

Gohan smiled and then stood up. "Are you hungry? I'll make you dinner if you want."

As if to answer his question, Goten's stomach began to rumble loudly. The young Saiya-jin started to laugh again, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"That'd be nice."

---

The following morning, Gohan was awakened by the smell of burning. He quickly got up, getting dressed hurriedly, and left his bedroom to go toward the source of the smell: the kitchen. He later found Goten there, apparently trying to make breakfast.

_Oh yeah, I almost forgo__t that Goten spent the night here…_ Gohan remembered. Then he chuckled softly, which attracted his little brother's attention. The latter turned around and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha hey Gohan," Goten greeted.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, still chuckling.

"Well, I thought… Since you made me dinner yesterday, I would cook your breakfast… But I kinda burned everything…"

Gohan chuckled even more, then went toward the working place. "Let me do. You never were very talented at cooking."

Goten pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "It's not fair that you're the only one to have inherited Mom's cooking talents."

Gohan, then, got busy cooking, first throwing away the burnt food that Goten had made. Soon, a delicious smell invaded the house, and Goten was drooling in anticipation. At last, the enormous breakfast cooked by Gohan was placed on the table, and the two brothers began eating in the Saiya-jin's typical way. No words were exchanged between the two during the meal: they were too busy devouring everything that came to their hands.

At last every plate was emptied, and the two brothers leaned back in their chairs, rubbing their stomach in content.

"Your cooking is as good as Mom's." Goten complimented.

"Of course not, Mom is far better than me." Gohan replied.

"True."

"Hey! You're supposed to say: 'of course not, you're the best' or something like that! Way to be encouraging Goten!" The older one said, indignant.

The two brothers looked at each other shortly, then burst out laughing. They calmed down after a short while, wiping their tears. There was then another comfortable silence between the two, which Goten ended up breaking again.

"So… What's your daughter like?"

Gohan smiled thinking of Pan. "Well, she has a monkey tail."

"Aw, she's so lucky!" Goten said. "I would have liked to keep mine, but you guys removed it when I was born. That's not fair."

Gohan laughed slightly, shaking his head. "As I was saying, she has a monkey tail, and she has my eyes, but she looks a lot like Videl."

"She must be really pretty."

Gohan smiled. "Yeah… She's beautiful."

"That's really unfair that she doesn't know that you're her real father." Goten said.

"I know, but I'm going to change that."

---

Videl watched the Jet Copter land, a big grin on her face. Erasa was finally coming to visit her. Videl had seen her not too long ago, but it seemed like an eternity to her. She could never be without her best friend for too long.

Shortly after, Erasa climbed down from her Jet and hugged Videl.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Erasa said.

"Me too. I missed you so much."

Erasa laughed, pulling away from her . "What are you talking about? We saw each other less than a week ago."

"I know, but it's already too long."

They walked toward Videl's house. "And where is my favorite, sweet little girl?"

"Pan? She's at school." Videl frowned. "I'm a bit worried; the other kids make fun of her because of her tail."

Erasa frowned as well. "Kids are so mean."

"I still wonder why she was born with it…" Videl said.

Erasa felt awkward. _She_ knew why. Well, kind of. She, at least, knew that Gohan's genes had something to do with it. She clearly remembered the strange talk shared between the two, five years ago…

"_You're not telling me anything new. I already knew that I was the father."_

"_Y-You knew?"_

_He started to walk away, then stopped, still turning his back to her. "If the child will be born with a monkey tail, tell Videl to not worry; it's completely normal."_

"What are you thinking about?" Videl asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Erasa blinked. "Huh? Um… Nothing. Nothing at all."

Videl looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but she shrugged, deciding to let it go. With that, Videl opened the door of her home, allowing Erasa to get in before getting in herself, closing the door behind them.

Erasa settled down on the couch. "It's nice here. Very relaxing."

Videl sat down next to her. "Yeah, that's why we settled here."

"I could never live in a place like this, though. There's not even a mall near!"

Videl laughed.

"It's still one big coincidence that Gohan lives in this village." Erasa said.

"Yeah…" Videl agreed.

"Maybe you're destined to be together."

"Erasa, what are you talking about? I'm married now, if you have forgotten."

"I know, I know, but I still think that it's a shame. You two suit each other so well…"

"Erasa…"

"You know, I kinda hoped that Gohan would turn up at your wedding and stop you from getting married to Heiji."

Videl lowered her head. She didn't dare say that deep down, she too, had hoped that. Videl shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She mustn't think that way. She was with Heiji now and she was happy with him.

At least, that's what she tried to convince herself anyway.

---

"Please, Mommy, pleeeaaaaase…!"

"Pan, we can't go see Gohan in the hospital while he's working; he must be very busy."

"Oh come on, Videl, I'm sure he will be able to make some time for you."

Videl glared at Erasa. "You're not really helping me, you know."

The blonde shrugged. "Well, I would like to see him, too."

"C'mon, Mommy, please accept." Pan begged.

Videl sighed. She could never win against her daughter when she looked at her like that. "Okay, fine, let's go."

"YAY!!!"

---

Goten had gone home after a little morning spar with his brother, and it did them both a lot of good. Now, Gohan had returned to work in the hospital, which was rather quiet that day.

He couldn't help but rub his aching shoulder a bit. Goten had made a lot of progress, and he surprised Gohan completely by going Super Saiya-jin 2. Gohan had to go Mystic to beat him, while usually he didn't need to transform at all to do so. Really, his little brother always surprised him.

Gohan walked past the reception counter, then froze and made a U-turn, wide-eyed.

"Videl, Pan, Erasa??" He exclaimed, obviously surprised to see them here.

"Hi Gohan!" Erasa said, hugging her friend. Videl's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Erasa, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

She stepped away from him, putting her hands on her hips. "What a nice welcome."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

She laughed. "I know, I was joking." She said. "Well well… You're even more handsome than before, if that were possible!"

Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi Mister Gohan!" Little Pan said, attracting the attention on her.

Gohan smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Pan. Is everything alright at school?"

"Yes! The other kids are still bugging me, but I ignore them!"

"That's good." He said, patting her head affectionately. Then he turned his attention to Videl, and smiled at her. "Hello Videl. I'm happy to see you."

Videl felt herself melt before his smile. "Hey Gohan."

"So, what are you all doing here?" Gohan asked.

"We're here to visit you, of course!" Erasa replied.

"I hope we're not bothering you." Videl said.

"Not at all. The hospital is rather quiet today."

"Erasa, can you stay with Pan for a minute? I would like to talk to Gohan about something." Videl asked her friend.

"Of course."

She turned to him, who had an eyebrow raised, surprised at Videl's sudden need to speak to him. "Can we go to your office?"

"Sure. Follow me."

They soon departed, leaving Erasa and Pan in the corridors of the hospital.

"What does Mommy want to talk to Mister Gohan about?" Pan asked.

"No idea…"

---

Gohan closed his office door as soon as the pair walked in.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well, actually… I have the feeling that… you don't resent me anymore."

Gohan stayed silent for a short while. "That's right."

"So you forgave me? Really?"

"Yeah… In fact, I'm glad you didn't tell me that you were engaged. If you had, I know I would've never tried anything with you, and I would've never spent that wonderful night with you…"

_And Pan would never have existed… _He mentally added.

Gohan had approached her while talking and was now stroking her cheek. Videl looked away, her face on fire.

"Go-Gohan… What are you doing?"

"What I should have done long ago…" He whispered.

He kissed tenderly, and Videl didn't manage to resist him. She responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her against him, intensifying the kiss. But then, Videl realized what she was doing, and pulled away from him.

"What has gotten into you, Gohan? I'm married, if you have forgotten!"

"I love you, Videl."

She was winded by this declaration. It's pretty safe to say that Videl hadn't expected that at all.

"And I know you love me too." He continued.

"How could you know?" She asked, looking away. She knew that if she looked at him in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to resist him. But this couldn't happen.

"I just know it." He said simply. He approached her again, but she stepped back.

"Don't come any closer, Gohan."

He still went for her, however, while Videl continued to step back. She ended up finding herself stuck between the desk and him, without any way to escape. Gohan was now very close to her, almost teasing her as he came close to her ear and whispered, his breath tickling her ear:

"You remember that time where we almost did it in my office?"

Videl swallowed hard, her cheeks burning. "I mostly remember how you stopped us in time."

"I won't make the same mistake again…"

With that being said, Gohan kissed her again. Videl tried to resist him, but in the end, she melted as usual. She just couldn't resist him. Everything in her wanted him, even more now when he kissed her like this. She forgot everything, couldn't think of anything, and let him make love to her on the desk of his office…

---

"What is taking them so long?" Erasa said losing patience, tapping her foot. "She said one minute!"

Pan shrugged. "Dunno."

_Don't tell me they're…_

---

"What have I done?!"

"Videl…"

"Leave me alone! I can't believe you dared to do that! I'm married, damn it!"

Gohan sighed, watching Videl as she dressed herself in a hurry, himself beginning to dress as well. Where on Earth was his shirt? Oh, there it was. Gohan couldn't help but wonder how it could have landed that far.

Videl finished dressing herself, and put her hair in order, or so she tried. She looked at Gohan, who was finishing buckling his belt, and sighed. What on Earth has gotten into her to sleep with Gohan? And in his office, on top of that! Where anyone could have caught them! She would never have thought that Gohan would try to win her back while she was married. It so wasn't his type…

Well, it must be, after all.

She couldn't believe it. She just cheated on Heiji, her husband. Yet she had sworn to herself to never do it again. She knew she should never have come to see Gohan, but how could she have predicted what had just happened?

_I am so weak. _She thought._ I'm not even able to resist him. What am I gonna do if he starts again? I can't allow it to happen ever again._

"Gohan, I don't want you to try anything with me anymore." She said.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Gohan, I'm married! MA-RRI-ED!! Do you get it?"

"You didn't like it?" He suddenly asked.

She blushed, taken by surprise by this question. "That-that's not the question…"

"So you _did_ like it."

"Gohan, stop that…" She said, blushing more and more with each passing stare that Gohan gave her.

He chuckled softly. "You're really beautiful when you're blushing."

She blushed even more, all the while Gohan decided to approach her once more.

"But you're always beautiful, you know." He said, placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Go-Gohan… S-Stop it…"

"Why are you resisting, Videl? You love me, don't you?"

"I…" She looked away. "I'm married to Heiji, Gohan, what I feel for you does not matter."

"It matters to me."

"We have to go. Erasa and Pan must be waiting for us." She said, still not looking at him.

Gohan sighed. "You're right. But know that I won't give up, Videl. We're made for each other."

"You should have realized it before I got married. It's too late, now."

With that, she exited the office.

"It's never too late, Videl."

---

"Finally!" Erasa exclaimed, seeing Videl and Gohan arriving. "What on Earth were you doing during all this time?"

"We had… much to discuss." Gohan replied.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, then she shrugged, knowing that she could ask Videl for more details later.

"Hey, Gohan, can you come take a walk with us?" Erasa then asked, ignoring the death glare Videl was sending her way. "You could show us around."

"I have to ask my superior, but I don't think there will be a problem. After all, the hospital is quiet today."

"Awesome!" Pan exclaimed.

Gohan smiled. "I'll be right back."

He came a few minutes later, still smiling. "Let's go."

Videl followed the three others reluctantly. She didn't want to stay another second in Gohan's presence. She was so mad at him! But she was even angrier at herself. How could she let this happen? Why couldn't she resist him?

_Because you don't want to, _whispered a little voice in her mind.

She shook her head, wanting to get rid of this unwanted voice. But Videl knew deep down that it was right. She _really_ hadn't wanted to resist him. And she admitted to herself that she had _loved_ making love with him. She hadn't had that much pleasure with a man for so long.

_For five years, you mean. _The voice continued.

_Oh, shut up._ She retorted.

"Videl, you're trailing behind." Erasa said.

The raven-haired woman sighed. "Coming."

During the entire walk, Videl didn't say a word, staying as far away from Gohan as possible. He noticed it, and sighed. It wasn't in the bag… but he had no intention to give up. He was determined to win her back. And he would succeed. He knew it. They were made for each other, he was convinced of it.

Soon, she would be his.

---

"You did WHAT?!"

"Erasa, you're going to wake Pan…"

They were back at home, Pan was taking a nap, and Videl had decided that it was time to tell her best friend what _really_ happened between her and Gohan in his office. And you could say that Erasa was more than just shocked.

"I can't believe it… You _slept_ with Gohan, in his _office_!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible being."

"Oh, Videl, don't say that. It can happen…"

"But it _shouldn't_ have happened! It should _never_ have happened!"

"Videl, now you're the one that's going to wake Pan."

Videl sighed, calming down a bit. Erasa smirked.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"Erasa, do you really think that this is the time to ask me these kinds of questions?"

"Oh, c'mon, tell me. How was it?"

Videl sighed again. "It was… wonderful."

"And what are you going to do, concerning Heiji?" The blonde asked after a short silence.

"You think I should tell him?"

"I don't know. But… you're going to stay with him?"

"I…" She hesitated. It would be so simple if she could just leave Heiji to be with Gohan. But she couldn't leave him, she had committed herself to him. "Yes."

"But you love Gohan, don't you?"

"I'll eventually forget him."

"You haven't forgotten him after more than twelve years, and you think you can now?"

"You're not really helping, you know."

Erasa laughed slightly. "Sorry."

"Well, I need to take a shower. See you later."

---

Gohan was back in the hospital, after his little walk with Videl, Pan, and Erasa. He smiled thinking about it. Even though Videl had avoided him all along, he had a very good day, and it was mostly thanks to Pan. She was so adorable. His wonderful little girl…

Gohan wondered how she will react when she finds out that he was her real father. She seemed to like him. But, what if she won't accept it? The thought made him frown. And yet, it was completely possible for her to not accept it. After all, she grew up believing that it was this Heiji guy her father. He hoped that she wouldn't take it too badly.

And Videl. In his office, they had had such a great time. The softness of her lips, the touch of her skin, the way she had to scream his name… It was fortunate that his office was soundproof, otherwise it would have been very embarrassing.

Of course, she immediately regretted. Videl was married, after all.

_To think I slept with a married woman… If Mom knew…_

He could already hear his mother yelling: "A married woman!? I thought I raised you better than that, Son Gohan!"

He wasn't very proud of himself either, but it was the only way. He needed her so badly. He wondered how he had lived without Videl all these years.

By feeling empty, that's how.

And this feeling of being empty completely vanished when he had made love to her. He had felt as if a part of him had been given back to him. He felt as if he was finally _whole._

He felt whole with her, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Now, all he had to do was convince her that he was the one for her.

However, so far, it wasn't looking to be easy…

**End of Part Two**


	3. Part Three

**A Night's Consequences: Five Years After**

**Part Three**

Videl was still in the shower, trying as hard as possible to get rid of Gohan's scent on her. She still couldn't believe that she'd slept with him. And worst of all, she'd loved it. She was really a horrible person. Heiji didn't deserve this. She swore to herself that it would never happen again. Never again will she cheat on her husband.

Shortly after, Videl got out of the shower, dried herself with a towel, and then covered her body with it. She took another towel and wrapped it around her hair. Then she exited the bathroom, and found herself face to face with Heiji, who was in their bedroom. She hadn't heard him arrive.

He moved toward Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know you look very sexy in that towel?" He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away from him.

"Heiji, I'm really not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood." He reproached. "It's been months since the last time I touched you."

"Heiji, look…"

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll let you get dressed." He said, exiting the room.

Videl sighed. A relieved and sad sigh. She blamed herself for doing this to Heiji, but she really couldn't let him touch her barely a few hours after she had made love with Gohan; especially knowing that Gohan's kisses, caresses, and soft words were the only thing she could think about. Letting out another sigh, Videl got dressed and dried her hair.

She then collapsed on the queen-sized bed, her eyes now staring at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself. _Gohan will almost definitely try that again, and I don't know if I will be able to resist him next time… I still can't believe that he's trying to win me back while I'm married to Heiji. I was so sure that it wasn't his type, that he would never dare to do something like that… I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did. _She closed her eyes. _But I love him so much…_

"Gohan…" She sighed.

Behind the door, Heiji clenched his fists, having just heard his wife sigh almost lovingly the name of this damned doctor.

---

It was Friday, and like every Friday, Gohan went to his family's for dinner. His father was back from training Uub for about a year, so the whole family was reunited.

"So, Gohan," Chichi began when they were done eating. It was impossible to talk to them while they were eating. "Do you have a woman in your life yet?"

Gohan sighed. His mother brought up this subject _every week_. Gohan was convinced that she had an obsession with grandchildren. How would she react if she knew she already had one?

"No, Mom. There is no woman in my life." He lied. Gohan couldn't tell her about Videl, especially since she was married.

Chichi frowned, not happy with this answer. She didn't want her son finish his life alone, but at the rate things were going, it would surely be the case. Chichi had her hopes up whenever she saw Gohan in high school, talking about that girl. What was her name again? Oh, right, Videl. It was clear that he was in love with her, but unfortunately, nothing ever happened between them. And now, Chichi had learned that Videl got married. What worried Chichi the most was that Saiya-jins could fall in love only once in their lives, and if Videl had been the one for Gohan, there were great chances for Gohan to really end up alone. And that must not happen.

"I see." She said after a while.

"Hey, Gohan, how about a spar with me?" Goten suggested. "I bet I could beat you this time!"

Actually, Goten only really wanted to find out how things were going with Videl, but he couldn't do it in front of their parents. Gohan immediately understood it, and accepted without hesitating.

"We'll see."

They exited the house and took off quickly, before their father could decide to join them.

"So," Goten began, while they flew toward their destination. "How are things going with Videl?"

"Well…" Gohan blushed slightly. "We slept together."

"Really? Then it's in the bag!" The younger one said delighted.

"No, not at all." Before the confused look of his little brother, he explained: "She regrets it, and she's avoiding me."

"Oh." Goten said. "Well, at least, you made a bit of progress."

Gohan sighed. "Maybe, but I can't help thinking that what I did is wrong. She's married, nonetheless."

"Remember that it's for a good cause. And, when you're with her, Mom will finally leave you alone."

Gohan smiled slightly. Then, they arrived to their usual training ground and began to spar.

---

Videl heard Heiji slip under the covers next to her, and so she pretended to be asleep. Her husband sighed, believing that she was actually asleep. Apparently, it wouldn't be for tonight either.

Ever since they got married, and even a little before then, they had made love very rarely. And whenever it did happen, Heiji could see that his wife forced herself, to please him, and he hated that. Why did she not want to make love with him? Didn't she love him? The more time went by, the more he doubted it. She'd never told him, for that matter.

Videl heard the even breathing of her husband, indicating that he was asleep, and sighed in relief. She tried to sleep as well, but it was no use; she couldn't stop thinking about Gohan and of how they had spent the time in his office. When she finally fell asleep, an hour later, Videl dreamed of him, making love to her. She moaned in her sleep, and her moans woke Heiji. He didn't need long to understand what his wife was dreaming about, and chuckled slightly. His chuckles stopped abruptly, however, when he heard _his_ name.

"Gohan…"

He clenched his fists. She was dreaming of _him_? Of that absurd doctor? Doing…

"Hmm… Gohan…"

It was too much for him. Heiji started shaking her, desperately trying to wake her.

"Wake up, Videl!"

She opened her eyes abruptly, meeting a pair of very angry eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What's going on? _What's going on_?? You were dreaming that you were screwing with that doctor, that's what's going on!!" Heiji roared, filled with rage.

Videl turned bright crimson. "Wh… What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Videl! I heard you _moan_ his name!"

Videl wanted to disappear. He'd heard her?

"Look, Heiji, it was only a dream. You've probably dreamt that way about other women."

"No, never! For me, you're the only one! But obviously, it's not the same for you!"

"Oh, stop it, will you? That dream meant nothing."

Heiji exhaled slowly, calming down a bit. Then he looked right into her eyes. "Videl, I need to know. Do you love me?"

She was taken by surprise and couldn't respond right away. "Why would I have married you otherwise?"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you love me?"

"I…" She closed her eyes and resigned herself to lie. "Yes. I love you."

He smiled and pulled her toward him, kissing her. Videl allowed him at first, but seeing that he wanted to go further, she pulled away from him.

"Heiji, not now…"

"Why not? How come you never want me to touch you?"

"That's not it… It's just that… It's late, and I'm tired."

Heiji sighed. "I understand."

"Thank you, Heiji. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

---

The following morning, Videl took Erasa aside to tell her what had happened the night before.

"You dreamt that you two were sleeping together? And Heiji heard you moan his name!?"

"Yeah… He made a big fuss about it, and then he asked me if I loved him."

"And what did you say?"

"What did you want me to say? That yes, of course!"

"So you basically lied?"

Videl lowered her head in shame. There was a silence which Erasa ended up breaking.

"So, what was your dream about?"

Videl blushed thinking about it. "Well that we were doing _it_."

"Yeah but how did you get there? What was the context? I want details!"

Videl blushed even more, and looked away. "I don't remember."

Erasa pouted. "You won't even tell me?"

"Erasa, I'm telling you I don't remember!"

"Okay fine, have it your way since you obviously don't want to tell me anything."

Videl sighed. She convinced herself that it wouldn't hurt to tell her best friend. "Well, actually, it was a bit like our first time together. We had dinner, then he walked me home, he kissed me, and you know the rest."

"Oh, it's so romantic!" Erasa said dreamily. "You dreamt of your first time together!"

Videl shook her head.

---

Gohan was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't gone to work today; he didn't have the mind for it. It wasn't like he left often, because if that was it, he would've been fired a long time ago. But today, he needed some time to think things through in his head, which was full of doubts right now.

_Am I doing the right thing by trying to win her back? _He asked himself._ For all I know, she doesn't love me… But she told me she did five years ago, well, she told the Great Saiyaman, not knowing that it was me who was hiding under the helmet. How is she gonna react when she finds out? Will she be angry that I've hidden it from her all those years? And what about when she learns about my origins? For all I know, even if I manage to win her back, she'll dump me as soon as she knows._

Gohan heaved a deep sigh. He wanted to see her so badly, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to make love to her… He needed her so much. Unconsciously, he searched for her Ki, and found it quickly. Videl was alone, somewhere outside the village. He decided to go and see her.

He got up from his bed and went toward the window, taking off from it toward Videl's Ki. He landed a few moments later, a small distance away from her, not wanting her to see him fly. He didn't need her to know for now.

Noiselessly, Gohan approached her. The said beauty was standing in the middle of a meadow, her back to him. When he was close enough to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Hello Videl." He said softly.

"Go-Gohan? Wh-What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Videl asked, stammering a bit.

He tightened his arms around her, and moved his lips closer to her ear.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

Videl shivered when she felt his breath tickle her ear. And his arms around her… she felt so right in them. She closed her eyes, savoring this moment. But soon after, she opened them abruptly, realizing what was going on and tried to move away from Gohan, however, to no avail; he was holding her firmly against him.

"Gohan, let go of me." She ordered.

"I don't want to, and neither do you."

"I want you to let go of me, Gohan, RIGHT NOW!"

He winced at how loud her voice was, and ended up letting go of her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know that what I'm doing is wrong. You're married now, but I love you so much, Videl, you have no idea how much. I need you. I can't live without you."

She looked away, refusing to look into his eyes. "You've lived very well without me all these years."

"No, Videl, I lived painfully without you."

"I can't do anything for you, Gohan, I'm married now and-"

"Get divorced." He cut her off.

"I can't, think about Pan! She's only four, she's not ready to see her parents getting divorced!"

"But you don't love him." Gohan stated calmly. "I'm the one you love."

"So what? He's the one I'm married to and you can do nothing about it!"

Gohan smiled widely, and moved closer to her.

"Why are you smiling like that? And stay away from me!!"

He continued to move closer toward her, his wide smile still present, while she stepped back. "I'm smiling because you just admitted that you loved me."

Videl stopped stepping back, and her jaw dropped. In her anger, she hadn't realized… She was such an idiot! He wasn't supposed to know! Now, for sure, he wouldn't let go of her.

"Look, Gohan, I didn't know what I was saying, don't start imagining things…" She said.

He frowned. "Why do you still try to deny it?"

"Why don't you leave me alone? If you love me, don't you want me to be happy?"

"But you're not happy with him."

"How would you know? I'm very happy with Heiji!"

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

Videl couldn't find anything to answer that, and lowered her head. "I… I have to go."

She got her Jet Copter out of its capsule and was about to climb on, but Gohan stopped her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Videl tried with all her might to resist him, but it was no use; she just couldn't. She melted in his kisses, and ran her hands through his spiky hair. They stopped after a while, breathless.

"Marry me, Videl." He whispered, placing his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.

"Gohan, I'm already married…"

"Leave him, and marry me. I love you."

She moved away from him. "I can't, Gohan. I'm sorry."

She climbed on her Jet Copter, and this time he didn't stop her. He watched as the Copter took off and flew away. He clenched his fists.

"It's not over yet, Videl. I won't give up."

---

Videl sighed as she entered her house. She fell for him, yet again. Sure, they didn't sleep together this time, but she had been unable to resist his kisses. She lightly touched her lips with her fingers, remembering that wonderful kiss, then shook her head, repelling such thoughts. She had to stop thinking about it. She had to forget him, once and for all.

_Easier said than done…_

Videl found Erasa alone in the living room, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. The blonde woman turned her head toward Videl when she arrived.

"Well, where have you been?"

Videl collapsed on the couch, next to her friend. "I went to take a walk in the mountains, and I met Gohan."

"Don't tell me you…"

"NO!!" Videl coughed. "No. We didn't do it. But he kissed me. And…"

"And…?" Erasa said, urging her to go on.

"He asked me to marry him."

"And you said no, I suppose." Erasa concluded, frowning.

"Of course I said no! I'm already married, remember!"

"Divorce exists, you know."

"Oh, not you too!" Videl said, irritated. "I'm married to Heiji and I have no intention to get divorced!"

Erasa shrugged. "Do what you want, I'm only saying this for you. I can see that you're not happy with Heiji."

"And you think that I will be happier with Gohan. If only it was that simple…"

"Videl, you're the one who's complicating everything. Nothing's forcing you to stay with Heiji."

"But… what about Pan? How will she take it if I get divorced? How will she take it if she finds out that Gohan is her real father? It would turn her life upside down… I… I can't do this to her… She's too young…"

"You'll have to tell her one day."

"Why? She will be far happier not knowing the truth."

Erasa sighed. "Okay, do as you wish. It's your life, after all. But I still think that Pan has a right to know the truth."

Videl stayed silent for a while, considering it more carefully. "Maybe when she's older."

---

Gohan hadn't gone back to spar with Vegeta for a while now since the latter had told him to come back when he solved his problems. Well, Gohan still hadn't solved them, but now he really needed to unwind. So, he entered the Gravity Room and transformed straight to Mystic, not wasting any time.

The Prince smirked snidely as he took a fighting stance, the golden aura around him intensifying. "I hope you'll measure up this time."

---

Once again, Videl pretended to be asleep when she heard Heiji coming to bed, regulating her breathing. And once more, Heiji sighed. Guess it won't be for tonight either.

Videl heard him fall asleep and sighed in relief. She had been able to escape the unavoidable this time again. She knew that she would have to fulfill her conjugal duties one day, but she preferred that that day came as late as possible.

Videl couldn't sleep, and deep down, she was a little afraid to fall asleep. What if she dreamt of Gohan again? What if she moaned his name in her sleep and Heiji overheard her, like the other night? She didn't want to take that risk. She then decided to go out and take a walk; the pure air of these mountains would do her a lot of good.

Noiselessly, she got up from the bed and went to change. Next, still as noiselessly as possible, Videl left the room and then the house. She found herself in a small neighborhood and she immediately recognized one of the addresses as the one written on the visiting card of a certain doctor.

_Why on Earth did I come here?_ Videl asked herself. She shook her head and was about to leave the neighborhood, but something stopped her. A realization. She wanted to see him. Terribly.

As she approached Gohan's house, she kept telling herself repeatedly that she was making a huge mistake.

---

The spar with Vegeta had done him good, and Gohan felt much more relaxed. He smiled thinking about the spar. Vegeta wasn't happy at all to get beaten by the demi Saiya-jin again. Well, it was fortunate that they had a good stack of Senzu Beans, because otherwise, Gohan really wouldn't be a pretty sight.

_Vegeta was worse though._ He thought with a chuckle.

It was pretty late now, and Gohan just took a shower. He was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang.

_Who would come see me at this hour?_ He wondered, going to the door to answer.

"Videl?" He said, more than surprised to see her.

She seemed nervous, and she blushed slightly seeing him bare-chested – he was only wearing pants. She looked away.

"I… I shouldn't have come…" She said, turning to leave.

"Videl, wait!" Gohan said, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Why did you come?"

She freed her arm from Gohan's hold, and ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I don't know. I don't know why I came. I don't even know what I'm doing here!"

He smiled and pulled her to him, stroking her cheek.

"Gohan, stop it. Please." She almost begged.

"Why?" He whispered. "You want it as much as I do. You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Gohan…"

He kissed her. Videl melted in his kisses, still unable to resist him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gohan picked her up, carried her in his arms to his house, all the while kissing her. He soon closed the house door behind them with his foot and continued until they reached his room. Once there, he stopped kissing her so he could lay her on the bed. Gohan then lied on top of Videl, being careful not to crush her with his weight, then began to kiss her again. He began to unbutton her blouse while his lips moved down, stopping on her neck. He finished unbuttoning her blouse, then unfastened her bra, throwing both of them somewhere in the room.

Videl moaned when he started caressing her bosoms with his skilled hands, his lips still busy on her neck. Then, he moved his lips down, letting them linger on her breast. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue on her nipple, and when his lips traveled to the other, her breathing increased. Gohan continued downward, placing kisses on her belly. Sooner or later, he reached her jeans, which he got rid of hastily, along with her boots. He then lowered her panties, making it slide along her legs down to her ankles but then took it off completely. Videl widened her eyes when she felt Gohan's tongue exploring her intimacy, his head between her thighs.

"Oh my God… Aaah… Go-Gohan…" She moaned.

She closed her eyes as an intense wave of pleasure invaded her. She gripped the sheet, biting down her lip to stop herself from moaning. Gohan swallowed all the juice that flowed from her intimacy, then lifted his head, licking his lips.

"You're so delicious…"

Videl watched him as he got rid of his pants, then of his boxers. She lightly blushed at seeing him completely naked, and could note that he was just as aroused as she was.

Gohan placed himself on top of her, looking into her eyes, then penetrated her gently. He began to make love to her, thrusting in and out of her in a slow pace at first, treating her with care. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moving along with him. Then he sped up the pace, going faster and faster, while she cried out in pleasure. Videl drove her nails into his back, while he buried his face in her neck, still thrusting in and out of her. They continued for a while, but then Gohan felt the deliverance near. He came at the same time as her, releasing himself in her, a cry of pleasure escaping his lips.

Panting, Gohan rolled on his back. He covered them with the blanket, then pulled her to him, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

He smiled. "I know."

Gohan kissed her again, then she laid her head on his muscular torso, and fell quickly asleep. He also fell asleep, feeling happy. Whole.

**End of Part Three**


	4. Part Four

**A Night's Consequences: Five Years After**

**Part Four**

Noiselessly, Videl entered her house. It was four o'clock in the morning, and Heiji must be still sleeping. Good. He won't even notice that she had been gone.

She had left Gohan's place while the latter was sleeping, not feeling capable to face him after what they had done. She still couldn't believe she fell for him once again. She had cheated on her husband, yet again. Yet she'd sworn to herself that it would never happen again. Why was she so weak?

She slipped under the covers, next to her sleeping husband, and was careful not to make any noise to not wake him. She closed her eyes, trying to forget the night she'd just spent with Gohan. But it was no use; she couldn't stop thinking about it. About him.

_Why can't I forget him?_

---

Gohan was surprised to find himself alone in his bed when he woke up. He saw a piece of paper on his pillow, and took it, frowning as he read it.

_It was a mistake, we shouldn't have.  
Please, forget me._

_Videl_

He clenched the paper in his fist. She regretted? When she told him that she loved him? Did it mean nothing to her?

He quickly got dressed, then got out of his house, running at a breathtaking speed toward Videl's Ki, with the firm intention to demand explanations. He arrived in front of a house, figuring it was hers, and went to ring the doorbell, all the while containing his anger. Heiji answered the door. The chestnut-haired man frowned when he saw Gohan.

"What do you want?" He asked, in an almost aggressive tone.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I need to see Videl."

"She's in the shower. Come back later."

"I'll wait for her." He said, inviting himself to come in.

Heiji was ramping. Who the hell did that man think he was? Heiji was about to tell him exactly how he felt when Pan arrived, her face lighting up at seeing Gohan.

"Hi Mister Gohan!" She greeted happily. "Why are you here?"

Gohan's face immediately softened when he saw his daughter, and he smiled. "Hello Pan. I came to see your mother."

Heiji's eyes went from Pan to Gohan, and their resemblance hit him.

_No, it can't be…_

Right then, Videl arrived. She froze when she saw Gohan.

"Go-Gohan? Wha… What are you doing here?"

Gohan's face became suddenly serious. "We need to talk, Videl. Let's go outside."

"I don't have time to talk to you, I have to take Pan to school." Videl said.

"Okay, then I'm going with you. We'll talk after dropping her off."

Videl sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away from it. "Alright. Come, Pan, we're going. See you later Heiji."

They soon left the house, leaving Heiji alone, whose mind was racing.

_Videl would have… with that guy? No, it's impossible, she would never do that to me. But Pan looks so much like him, she has his eyes… And she has inherited nothing from me. She could be… his daughter? No, I have to be wrong, I'm imagining things. Videl would never do that to me._

But the doubt was here and it had no intention of going away.

---

"Bye Mommy, bye Mister Gohan!"

Videl watched Pan enter the preschool with a smile, but then she felt Gohan's gaze on her, and her smile fell. She sighed.

"Look, Gohan… I'm sorry I left like that, but it was really a mistake. I'm married now. You and me, it just wasn't meant to be."

Gohan clenched his fists. "And when you told me you loved me, was it also a mistake?"

She lowered her head, saying nothing.

"Answer me!"

"Let's go talk about it elsewhere. This isn't the best place to make a scene."

"Fine."

He took her hand and started to walk very quickly with Videl almost having to run to keep up with him. They arrived in a small deserted street and Gohan let go of her.

"Well?" He said. "You still haven't answered me."

"I…" She stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You told me you loved me, Videl. Did it mean nothing to you? Were these words in the air?"

She looked away. "Look, Gohan… We can't be together. I'm married to Heiji."

"Why won't you leave him? You're not happy with him."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm happy with him. And I love him."

Those words shattered Gohan's heart. "You… You're lying…"

Videl opened her eyes and looked right into his. "No, I'm not lying. I love him."

"Then why are you cheating on him with me?"

"Because you're a good lay."

"So that's all I am to you? A good lay?" He asked, pain evident in his voice.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. "But you told me you loved me."

"It was a lie."

He swallowed with difficulty. "I… I see. Then I'll leave you. I wish you happiness."

And he left, heartbroken. Videl closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears from spilling. It hurt so much to tell him all these lies, to see him suffer. But she had to. She was married, and she couldn't allow herself to cheat on her husband anymore.

It was better that way.

---

Heiji paced in the living room, waiting for his wife to come back.

_For all I know she's…_

No, he mustn't think like that. Videl would never do that to him. She was an honest and trustworthy person. He was imagining things, it was impossible that she was cheating on him with that guy, or that she had cheated on him before their wedding, and that Pan was actually…

He shook his head sharply, trying to dispel those thoughts from his mind. Pan was his daughter, he wasn't to have doubts.

_But she looks so much like him, whereas she took nothing from me…_

Could it really be that Videl had cheated on him with that doctor? It coincided with the dates; she had met up with Gohan at pretty much same period in which she became pregnant, five years ago. But, no, Videl would never do that to him, he mustn't think that way. He had to trust her.

Heiji heard the sound of a key turning in a lock, and stopped pacing, watching the door open on Videl. She looked sad. Despite that, when she saw him, she forced a smile.

"Hey Heiji. I wasn't too long?"

He decided not to talk about his doubts for now, and also forced a smile.

"No, not at all."

---

Gohan flew at a breathtaking speed, his tears evaporating the very moment they left his eyes. Videl's words echoed constantly in his head.

At least, now it was clear: she didn't love him. She loved her husband, not him. He was wrong from the beginning.

Gohan landed in a deserted place, and blew out his power, letting out a heartrending cry. He turned Mystic, his aura making him look like he was surrounded by blue flames. He then began to vent on the surrounding boulders, destroying everything in his path.

In a corner of his mind, he sensed several familiar Ki's coming towards him, probably alerted by the power he was displaying, but he didn't care and continued to vent on his surroundings.

Four men landed a small distance away from him, but Gohan seemed almost oblivious and continued. The men were Goku, Goten, Trunks, and even Vegeta.

"Gohan, what's happening to you?" Goku asked, having to shout to be heard in all the racket his eldest son was making.

"Leave me alone, before I decide to vent on you too!" The Mystic Warrior yelled, blasting another boulder with a kick.

These words shocked the four Saiya-jins. It wasn't like Gohan at all to say those kinds of things.

"Gohan, is it about Videl?" Goten then asked, shouting as well to make himself heard.

Gohan stopped his assault on the boulders abruptly, and turned an icy glare towards his younger brother.

"Don't ever mention her again." He said, his tone colder than a blizzard.

"I should've known…" Goten muttered.

While Gohan was starting to destroy everything again, Goku turned to his youngest son, confusion being read clearly on his face.

"Goten, who is Videl?" He asked.

"You should know who she is; you often helped her as the Great Saiyaman when you took Gohan's place."

"Oh! It's that brunette who kept trying to unmask the Great Saiyaman!" Goku realized.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Even I remember her."

"But why would Gohan be in that state because of her?" Goku asked, more confused than before.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta said. "She must have dumped him or something like that."

"Oh." Goku said, finally understanding. "So they were dating?"

"Not exactly…" Goten answered hesitatingly. "Actually, she's married to another man, and Gohan was trying to win her back…"

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled, his overdeveloped hearing allowing him to hear everything they had said. And he could not stand to hear any more. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUUUP!!!"

"Gohan, calm down!" Goten shouted, trying to get closer to his brother, but he was swept away by Gohan's powerful aura.

"Leave me alone! Don't make me hurt you!"

Goten was about to try another approach, but he was stopped by Vegeta's voice. "Let him be. He'll eventually calm down by himself."

"But…"

"Vegeta's right." Goku intervened. "We can do nothing for him for the time being."

Goten clenched his fist. He didn't like the idea of leaving his brother in that state at all. In the end, he sighed. "Fine, then let's get out of here."

With one last look towards his big brother who was still venting on his surroundings, Goten took off to the air with the three other Saiya-jins hot on his trail.

---

"Videl, we need to talk."

Heiji couldn't hold it any longer, his doubts becoming stronger and stronger. He needed to know.

"What is it, Heiji?"

He took a deep breath. "Is there something between Dr. Son and you?"

Videl was taken by surprise by the question. Could it be that he was doubting her faithfulness? Not wrongly, of course; she had cheated on him, after all, and on several occasions, on top of that. But what could have put this doubt in his mind?

"Why do you ask me that?" She asked.

"Please answer me. What is there between this doctor and you?"

"Well, he's an old high school friend, that's all."

"So you don't have anything other than friendly feelings for him?

_He's really doubting._ Videl realized.

"Yes. We're just friends." She lied, looking right into his eyes. She had become good at lying, by dint of practicing. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Nevermind." He said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Videl replied, uncertain.

Heiji pulled the covers over him. _Pan is my daughter, and Videl never cheated on me._ He thought, reassured by his wife's words. _I was imagining things._

Videl lied down beside him, hiding her worries. _He's starting to have doubts. _She thought._ This is not good at all._

---

When Gohan finally clamed down, it was very late at night or very early in the morning. He lowered his power and collapsed in exhaustion. He was panting and in a bad condition. After a few minutes, his breathing calmed down, but his body refused to move, too worn out by the physical effort he'd just imposed to it.

He then saw a pair of sneakers land before him, and vaguely recognized his younger brother's voice telling him that it was about time that he finally calmed down. Gohan was barely conscious enough to have witnessed himself be carried by the said brother, who then took off, taking him home.

---

Gohan groaned as he woke up. He was aching all over. He slowly opened his eyes, his sight adjusting little by little.

"Ah, you're finally waking up. You passed out on the way."

He didn't need to turn his head to know that it was his brother who just spoke. He tried to straighten up, but his body protested.

"You shouldn't try to move." Goten recommended.

He sighed, deciding to listen to him. "What time is it?" He asked weakly.

"Ten A.M."

"Shit, I'm late. I have to go to work." He said, trying to get up again.

"Hey, take it easy, you're not in a good enough condition. Don't worry about work, I called the hospital to tell them that you won't go to work for a few days. I told them you were sick."

Gohan fell back on his bed. "Thanks, Goten."

"No problem." He said. "So, how about you tell me what happened with Videl?"

"Don't wanna."

"Not even to your dear little brother?"

Gohan sighed, resigning himself to tell him. "She told me… She told me that she didn't love me, that she loved her husband, and that she was with me only because I'm 'a good lay'."

"Ouch." Goten said, grimacing.

"Yeah."

There was a silence, which the younger one ended up breaking.

"So… You're gonna give up?"

"I don't see the point of continuing. She doesn't love me and never did. I wasted my time."

Goten frowned. Then he remembered that his brother was still in a bad condition and got a Senzu bean out.

"Here, eat this." He said, holding it out to him. "You'll feel better afterwards."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gohan said, refusing the bean.

"Huh? But why?" Goten asked, not understanding his brother.

"I would rather feel the physical pain. At least, it makes me forget a little more about the pain in my heart."

"Gohan, you have to eat it. I understand what you're feeling, but you can't stay in that condition."

"What do you understand? You never were in love."

Goten frowned again. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I never suffered. You may not believe it, but I sometimes get dumped too!"

Gohan couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped his lips, but he immediately regretted it, feeling an intense pain in his stomach, which caused him to start coughing.

"Don't make me laugh." He said coughing. "My stomach is aching."

"I thought you wanted to feel the pain?"

His coughing finally calmed down and he let out a deep sigh.

"You still don't want the Senzu bean?" Goten asked, after a while.

"No."

"Okay, fine. But you should at least get changed; your clothes are in shreds. And take a shower, while you're at it, you really need it."

"Just say that I stink."

"I'm not the one who said it."

Gohan threw a pillow at him, but his brother dodged it. He then decided to listen to him, and got up from the bed with difficulty, then took off what was left of his shirt.

"Oh? What are these marks on your back?" Goten asked, noticing the nail marks Videl had left him the night before.

"It's nothing." Gohan said, a bit embarrassed.

"It looks like… nail marks…" The young Saiya-jin realized. Then he smirked. "Nail marks left by a woman, if you see what I mean."

Gohan blushed.

"Did Videl do that to you?" Goten asked, his smirk still present.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Gohan said, entering the bathroom, red as a tomato.

Goten sniggered. "Well, at least he doesn't get bored."

---

While she helped Erasa pack so she could head back to the city, Videl told her everything that had happened: her night with Gohan, the lies she had to tell him, and lastly, Heiji's doubts. She hadn't had the opportunity to tell her everything the previous day because Heiji had been there all day. Now, he was at work, and she could confide in her friend without fear of being overheard.

"Well, a lot of things happened, I see." The blonde said.

"Yeah… I can't believe I slept with him _again_. And worst of all, it was fantastic. Heiji was never able to make me feel these kinds of things."

"Really Videl, I don't understand you. You have a great guy who sends you in the seventh heaven every time you two make love, who is head over heels in love with you, and you're still staying with Heiji."

"I thought you liked Heiji."

"I do, but he's not the one for you."

"Maybe, but he's my husband and I can't leave him."

"Why not? I know that you don't want to impose your separation to Pan, but she won't be the first one to see her parents getting divorced, even at that age! She'll survive! Besides, Heiji isn't even her real father!"

"I know, Erasa, but I still don't want to impose it to her. She's far too young."

Erasa sighed. "Fine, as you wish. At least I tried."

"I don't get why you want me to be with Gohan so much. I'm perfectly fine with Heiji!"

The blonde rolled her blue eyes. "You may be able to fool Heiji and Gohan with your lies, but certainly not me."

"Yes, okay, maybe I'm not really happy with Heiji, but I can't be with Gohan. It's too late."

Erasa shrugged. "If you say so. As for me, I'm tired of trying to convince you; you're more stubborn than a mule!"

"Hey!"

---

The shower had done him good, but Gohan was still aching all over. He got out of the shower, took a towel and dried himself with it, then wrapped it around his waist, and left the bathroom. His brother was no longer in his room, but he could sense his Ki in the living room; he was probably watching TV. He walked toward his closet, wincing from time to time because of his sore muscles. He opened it and took some clothes, putting them on somehow. Maybe he should have taken that Senzu bean… No, he had been right. His heart was in pieces, and the physical pain was the only way to forget about some of it.

He sighed, exiting the room, and went through the corridor to arrive in the living room. Goten was in front of TV, like he had suspected. The latter turned his head as he heard him arrive.

"Here we go, much better!" He said, seeing his brother showered and wearing clean clothes. "Say, what do we do for lunch? You're in no condition to cook and I don't want us to ruin ourselves by eating outside."

"You only need to go home. I'm not hungry." He replied, sitting down on the couch beside his brother.

The said brother frowned. A Saiya-jin who wasn't hungry wasn't very reassuring. Not at all.

"Why don't you come with me? It would reassure our parents." He suggested.

Gohan sent him an icy look. "I hope you didn't tell Mom anything about Videl." He said, his tone almost menacing.

"Me? No, I didn't say anything."

Gohan sighed in relief.

"…But Dad did." Goku's youngest son finished.

Gohan immediately tensed. His mother knew…

"Oh shit." He sighed. "And how did she take it?"

"Well, she wasn't very happy that you were trying to steal another man's wife, but she was delighted that there's a woman that is interesting you, even if she's married."

"And did you tell them about Pan?" Gohan asked.

"No, don't worry." Goten replied. "By the way, we still haven't decided what we were gonna do for lunch."

"I told you I'm not hungry. But don't let that keep you from going to have lunch at Mom's."

Goten frowned again. He absolutely had to find a way to cheer his brother up. He couldn't leave him like that doing nothing. He quickly decided what he had to do.

He had to see Videl.

---

Videl was hugging her best friend, who had to go back to the city. Then, Erasa pulled back from her and hugged little Pan, who had tears in her eyes.

"Do you have to go back?" The little girl asked.

"I'm afraid so. I have to go back to work."

Pan crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't want you to leave!"

As she said that, she stomped her foot on the ground. It cracked under the strength of the impact. Videl looked at her daughter, intrigued. Pan had always been very strong for her age; she even seemed stronger than some adults. It wasn't normal. Kids weren't supposed to be this strong.

"Pan, be careful with your strength." Heiji reprimanded. He also was intrigued by Pan's strength.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Well then, bye everybody." Erasa said, before climbing on her Jet Copter. With a small wave, she made the Copter take off, and the little family watched as it flew away.

"Um… Videl?"

The woman turned toward the unknown voice that just spoke. She found herself facing a young man who resembled Gohan in a disconcerting way, although he was about ten years younger. She then realized who he was.

"Goten?"

The young man smiled widely. "Ah, you remember me."

"Who is that, Mommy?" Pan asked, pulling on her mother's pants.

Videl turned her attention to her daughter. "This is Gohan's younger brother, Goten."

"Oh!" The little girl said. "You're Mister Gohan's brother?"

Goten smiled, delighted to finally meet his niece. "Yes. And I suppose that you are Pan. Gohan told me a lot about you."

Pan's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yes." He said. Then he turned to Videl. "Videl, can we talk? In private."

"Err yes. Okay. Let's take a walk."

Heiji watched his wife and the brother of the man he hated so much walk away, his eyes narrowed.

He didn't like it at all.

**End of Part Four**


	5. Part Five

**A Night's Consequences****: Five Years After**

**Part Five**

"I suppose you want to talk about Gohan."

Videl and Goten made sure to get far away from the house and now, they were sitting on a bench ready to talk. Videl quickly figured why Gohan's younger brother would be here.

"Hehe you guessed it." Goten said while scratching the back of his head, constantly reminding Videl of his older brother.

"What did he tell you about me, exactly?"

"Everything. He can't hide anything from his dear little brother," he stated with a big grin.

Videl smiled, then her face became serious again. "Look, Goten, it's nice of you to try to help your brother, but I'm a married woman. I can't be with him."

"But you love him, don't you?"

Videl lowered her head. "No, I don't."

"Is that so?" Goten asked, skeptical.

"Yes."

He frowned. "Then why did you sleep with him? Why did you give him false hopes? Do you have any idea how broken he is now?"

"I… I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have done it, but… when he kisses me, it's as if I turn into pieces. I can never resist him."

"Because you love him."

Videl stayed silent, her head still lowered, not having the heart to lie again.

"Why are you staying with your husband, then?" Goten asked, taking her silence for an affirmative answer. "Do you not wish to be happy?"

She still said nothing.

"Videl, you and my brother are made for each other; I always knew it. He loves you and it's pretty obvious that you love him too."

"I… I don't love him," Videl forced herself to say.

"I feel like you're more trying to convince yourself of that rather than me."

"You're wrong," she said, finally raising her head to look at the young Saiya-jin in the eyes. "I don't need to convince myself because it's the truth. I don't love Gohan."

"Why do I find it really hard to believe you?"

"Believe what you want, it's not my problem," Videl said as she got up from the bench. "Well, I have to go. Bye, Goten. I was glad to see you again."

Goten watched Videl walk away, his brows furrowed. She didn't seem ready to leave her husband for Gohan. Was it really hopeless? Was Gohan really destined to be alone all his life? He didn't want to believe it. His brother deserved to be happy, more than anyone. There had to be something to do. And he was going to find what.

---

A few days went by. Gohan had gone back to work in the hospital, his body having recovered completely. His heart, however, was still in pieces, and he was very depressed. It was sometimes reflected in his work; he would get distracted, often lost in his thoughts, and didn't always listen when addressed to.

During his lunch break, Gohan went to the hospital's roof to isolate himself. He sat on the edge of the roof, letting his legs dangle in space. He heaved a deep sigh.

_I'm messing up on the simplest of tasks, _he thought_. At the rate things are going, I'm going to get fired._

The roof door opened abruptly, causing Gohan to turn around. He saw one of his colleagues come out, seeming out of breath.

"Finally, here you are!" His colleague, Akamura, said. "I've been looking for you for ages! I couldn't connect to you on your beeper! Is it broken or something?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow then looked down at his beeper. "It… has no battery…"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Come, the director wishes to see you."

Gohan tensed, then he sighed. _They're probably going to fire me…_ he thought darkly.

"You coming?" Akamura said.

---

"You're retrograding me?" Gohan exclaimed, jumping up from his chair.

The director gave a chuckle. "Of course not. I just think that a change of scenery would do you good."

"But… really, a school doctor?…" Gohan said, reluctant.

"It's only temporary. Just until Doctor Takechi recovers."

"Alright." Gohan sighed. "Which school is it?"

"Blue Star. It's a small preschool."

Gohan froze. _That's the preschool Pan is attending…_

---

Gohan sighed, walking slowly toward the small preschool his daughter was attending, taking his time. Sure, he was happy that he would be able to see Pan more often, but he would also see Videl, and he would rather not. He wanted to forget her, once and for all. But he didn't manage to after more than twelve years, so he doubted he could now.

Gohan arrived in front of the preschool. Parents were dropping their children off, and of course, _she_ wasn't an exception. Her back was to him, then she turned around suddenly, as if she had felt his gaze on her, and their eyes met. Her beautiful blue eyes were reflecting her surprise to see him here.

Pan followed her mother's gaze and her face lit up upon seeing Gohan. She ran to him and jumped in his arms, a big grin illuminating her face.

"Hi Mister Gohan!" She greeted happily.

Gohan's heart warmed up as he held his daughter in his arms. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Pan. You're looking good."

Pan's smile widened. Videl joined them then.

"Why are you here, Gohan?" She asked.

He put his daughter down, who still had a big grin on her face, then turned to Videl.

"I'm the school doctor's substitute, until he recovers." He replied.

"So you're gonna work here?" Pan asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, I am."

"That's awesome!" The little girl exclaimed. "I can see you everyday now!"

Videl frowned. Pan seemed to become very attached to Gohan, and Videl wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

---

It was happening again. Why were they so mean to her? What had she done wrong to deserve this? Pan clenched her fists, holding back tears as the other kids made fun of her and of her monkey tail.

"Little monkey! Little monkey! Hahahaha!" One boy laughed.

_Ignore them, they're just jealous._ She told herself.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain as the same boy grabbed her tail, gripping it. She fell on her knees, and was unable to hold back her tears any longer.

"L… Let go… of my… tail…" She managed to say, fighting the pain.

"What's the matter, little monkey? You don't look well! Hahahaha!" The boy sniggered.

"Let go… of my… tail…"

The boy kept laughing, along with the other kids, still not letting go of Pan's monkey tail. He even tightened his grip on her tail. Pan closed her eyes tightly but that didn't stop her tears from flowing continuously on her cheeks.

"Let go of her tail immediately!"

Pan recognized Gohan's voice, and the pain finally left as the boy let go of her tail.

Gohan had been in his new office when he felt Pan's Ki suddenly drop. He then rushed to the playground where he saw a boy gripping his daughter's tail while she was on her knees, writhing in pain. The other kids did nothing but laugh and stare at the scene. This got him _very_ angry, and he immediately ordered the boy to let go of Pan's tail, which he did right away, scared of the imposing man.

Pan was panting, her tears having finally stopped. Gohan crouched down at her level, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, worried for his daughter.

She nodded weakly. Gohan straightened up and helped Pan to her feet. He then turned to the boy who had hurt his daughter for fun, his eyes full of anger. The boy gulped.

"You! Follow me, we're going to see the principal." He scolded. "Come with me as well, Pan." He then said with a gentler tone.

She nodded her head, and took Gohan's hand. He smiled slightly, then walked toward the principal's office, holding his daughter's hand. The boy followed them reluctantly, knowing that troubles awaited him.

---

"And I hope that will teach you a lesson!" The principal said, having just heard Gohan's story and given a well deserved punishment to the boy.

"Now, Takeo, apologize to Pan." The principal ordered.

Takeo clenched his fists and muttered something unintelligible. The principal then told him to speak louder. The boy sighed.

"I apologize…" He finally said.

"And I don't want to see you picking on Pan or on any other kid again!" The principal warned.

"Yes, sir."

Gohan really hoped that the other kids will stop picking on Pan, now. He felt a bit guilty about this all. After all, it was because of his genes that Pan had a monkey tail.

They exited the principal office, Pan still holding the hand of the man that was in fact her real father.

"Thank you, Mister Gohan." She said in a small voice.

Gohan smiled. "If anyone picks on you again, come see me immediately, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Okay."

He frowned. She was weakened emotionally and physically because of this boy. It was better for her to rest now, and not get back in class with the other kids.

"Come with me, it's better for you to rest, you're very weakened." He said.

She nodded her head again. It was true; she felt weak and she didn't really know why. That was the first time that someone had grabbed her tail.

She followed Gohan to the infirmary, and he settled her on one of the beds.

"Get some rest." He said softly, covering her with the blanket.

"Yes…"

He smiled, and left her to rest.

---

The principal informed Videl of the situation. She arrived a quarter hour later, very worried about her daughter, and turned up like a shot in Gohan's office.

"Where's my daughter?" She asked, looking out of breath.

"Calm down, Videl. Pan is fine. She's just a little weakened. She's resting in the infirmary." Gohan said calmly.

"Weakened? Why? What happened?"

"A boy grabbed her tail."

He had hoped that this explanation would be enough, but when he saw Videl's confused expression, he concluded that it was the first time that someone grabbed Pan's tail.

"What does it have to do with Pan being weakened?"

"Apparently, when someone grabs her tail, she loses all her strength."

"Rea… Really? I didn't know that…"

Gohan got up from the chair he had been sitting on and went toward the door of his office. "Follow me, I'll lead you to her."

She nodded, then followed him out of the office and to the infirmary. They entered the room in which Pan was resting, and saw that she was asleep.

"I'm going to wait for her to wake up." Videl said quietly, as to not wake Pan. She went to sit on another bed and watched her daughter sleep.

Gohan nodded, then exited the room, closing the door behind him without making any noise.

---

His first day as school doctor was over, and Gohan was now back at home. He hadn't had a lot of work today; the nurse took care of the small sores and other, but he was glad he had been able to help Pan. He really hoped that the other kids will stop making fun of her, but sadly, he doubted it.

The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts, and he went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Videl.

"Hi Gohan." She greeted with a smile.

He blinked several times, not sure he was seeing right. Then he recovered, and smiled back at her.

"Hello Videl. Come in, please."

He stepped back to let her come in, which she did.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered.

"No, thanks. I just came to thank you."

He raised his brows. "Thank me? For what?"

"Pan told me that you were the one who stopped that boy who had grabbed her tail. I'm very grateful to you for that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit uneasy. "I wasn't going to let them pick on her without doing anything…"

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Thank you."

He was taken in complete shock when she hugged him, but ended up smiling. He then hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

They stayed like this for a moment, just hugging, then Videl pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Well, I'll get going. Thanks again. Bye, Gohan."

She kissed him on the cheek then got out of the house. Gohan watched her leave, blinking, having not expected her to do that. Then, slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

"Bye, Videl."

---

It must have been two o'clock in the morning when the phone rang. Gohan groaned, waking up with difficulty. Who on Earth could be calling him at such an hour?

Barely awake, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Go-Gohan?" He heard from the other side of the line. He immediately recognized Videl's voice which, strangely, seemed to be broken with tears. He was suddenly very awake.

"Videl? What's going on?" He asked hurriedly.

"_It's… It's Pan… She had a serious accident…"_

Gohan's heart stopped. Pan… His daughter… No…

"_She… She lost a lot of blood…" _Videl continued, seeming to be trying hard not to break in tears.

He then understood why she called him. Pan must need to be transfused, and Videl's blood wasn't compatible with her daughter's, since this one wasn't fully human. She needed _his_ blood to save her.

"I'm on my way."

---

Heiji was furious. He had just found out that he wasn't Pan's biological father. And under what conditions…

Pan had had an accident. She had been playing with a ball when it suddenly went toward the road, and wanting to catch it, she was hit by a car.

It seemed like a miracle that Pan had survived, but she had lost a lot of blood and needed to have a transfusion. When he proposed to give his blood to the girl he thought was his daughter, Heiji hadn't noticed Videl's panicked face. He did the blood tests to see if he was compatible, and it was then that he found out that he wasn't Pan's real father.

And he had an idea of who it was. It could only be him: Son Gohan. So his doubts were justified. Videl had really cheated on him with that man, before their wedding. He clenched his fists. How could she? And how could she hide such a thing from him? Because it was clear that she knew it all along. She knew, and she had let him believe that he was Pan's real father.

"Hei… Heiji…"

Videl's voice was trembling, begging. Heiji closed his eyes tightly, his fists still clenched. Then, he opened them and turned around, facing his wife.

"How could you?" He asked, his voice full of pain.

She lowered her head. "I… I'm sorry… It just happened."

"Have you ever loved me, Videl?"

She jerked her head up. "Of course I love you!" It wasn't a lie; she sincerely loved Heiji, only not like a wife was supposed to love her husband.

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

She lowered her head again, ashamed. "I… I don't know… He started kissing me and… I didn't resist…"

"And this 'he', it's Dr. Son, isn't it?"

She bit down her lip, her head lowered, and then slowly, nodded it positively. She heard Heiji sigh, and looked up, seeing that he was running his hand through his hair.

"I knew it…" he said. "I suppose that you called him so he could save Pan."

"Yes…"

Right then, Gohan arrived, out of breath.

"I came as fast as I could," he said, catching his breath.

"Thank you for coming, Gohan," Videl said.

Heiji glared daggers at this man he hated so much. This man who ruined his life.

"Well, I have to go give my blood to save Pan," Gohan declared as he walked away, knowing his way through the hospital where he worked for five years.

"So he knew…" Videl murmured, watching as Gohan went away.

Heiji turned to his wife. "What do you mean? Didn't you tell him on the phone?"

"He hadn't given me enough time. He told me he was on his way when I told him that Pan had lost a lot of blood. I didn't really understand what he meant, since I hadn't told him why I needed him. I understand now. He knew it all along."

---

Gohan felt worn out, having given what seemed to him tons and tons of blood. But at least, he was reassured. Pan was out of danger. She was safe.

He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed, resisting his urge to sleep right here and now. He then sensed Videl approach him, but stayed in the same position.

"You okay?" She asked.

He opened his eyes, looking down into hers, and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, don't worry. Just a little tired, is all."

"Maybe you should sit down," she suggested.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about me. I've lost far more blood than that before."

Videl looked at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

He realized his slip, causing him to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. "Don't mind me, I'm talking nonsense."

She didn't really look convinced, but didn't insist. "If you say so…"

There was a silence between the two adults, which Videl ended up breaking.

"Since when do you know?" She asked.

"That I'm Pan's father? I always knew," he replied.

"How…?"

"It's rather complicated. Let's say that… I sensed it."

She blinked. "You… sensed it? I don't understand."

"I may explain it to you, some day…"

This answer didn't satisfy Videl, but once again, she didn't insist.

"Well, I'll get going," Gohan said after a short while. "I'll come to check on Pan tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then. And thank you for everything."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow, Videl."

---

Heiji watched as Gohan walked away from his wife, his fists clenched. He had seen them talk as if nothing was wrong, and it made him seethe with rage. He hated that man to an unimaginable point. That man, who had dared to touch Videl, his fiancée back then. Well, at least now he was leaving, and Heiji hoped to never see him again.

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down a bit. Then he went toward Videl.

"Videl, I've made a decision." He stated, nearly making her jump; she hadn't noticed his presence. She recovered quickly, and the words her husband had told her registered in her mind. She lowered her head.

"You want divorce, right? I understand. After all, I cheated on you, and I made you believe all these years that Pan is your daughter."

"Pan _is_ my daughter, no matter what the test can say," Heiji affirmed. "And I don't want divorce, Videl. I love you, and even after all you've done, I know that I will always love you, and that I can't live without you."

Videl felt her eyes water. "Heiji…"

"All I want now is for everything to return to how it used to be."

"Then… You forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you Videl. But I want us to move. I don't want to stay in the same place as _him_."

Videl nodded. "Yes, I… I understand."

_It's better that I don't see Gohan again, _she thought._ The temptation is too great._

"As soon as Pan is better, we'll go live in another village, far from here," Heiji continued.

She smiled weakly. "Okay."

---

Slowly, Pan awoke, her sight carefully adjusting to the light. She felt weak, numb.

"She's waking up!"

Pan recognized her mother's voice, and turned her head to the left with difficulty, seeing her mother and the man she thought was her father sitting on chairs next to the bed she was currently lying on.

"Where… Where are we?" She asked weakly.

"We're at the hospital, honey," Videl replied. "Do you remember what happened?"

Pan concentrated, searching in her memory. She remembered playing by herself with a ball, but then it suddenly went toward the road… She had run after it, and then… a car had rushed toward her.

"Yes, I remember," she said after a while.

Pan saw tears flowing from her mother's eyes.

"You gave us such a scare…"

"I… I'm sorry… Don't cry, Mommy…"

"I'm not crying," Videl said drying her tears. "See?"

Pan smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door then. When opened, Gohan was revealed holding a huge bunch of flowers. Pan's smile widened. She didn't notice the hateful glare Heiji was giving the newcomer.

"Mister Gohan, it's nice of you to come see me," she said. "Are those flowers for me?"

Gohan smiled warmly at her. "Yes, they are. Do you like them?"

"A lot."

Heiji clenched his fists on his laps, holding himself from telling this man to get the hell out of here right away, for Pan's sake. They were going to move soon anyway; he won't have to see him again anymore. He just had to be a little patient, until Pan gets better.

"I can't stay long," Gohan said, placing the bunch on the table next to the bed.

_Good,_ Heiji thought.

"I just came by to see how you're doing," he continued.

"Ah…" Pan said, obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll come again to see you later."

Pan smiled. "Alright."

"Well, I'll get going then. Get well soon, Pan."

"Thanks Mister Gohan."

He smiled, and then left the room.

"I'll be right back," Videl suddenly stated, getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Heiji asked, although he already had an idea of the answer.

"I just need to tell him something. I won't be long."

Not waiting for her husband's reply, she ran out of the room, looking about for Gohan. She caught sight of him a little farther down the corridor, and ran after him.

"Gohan!" She called.

He stopped in his path and turned around, looking slightly surprised.

"What is it?" He asked when she arrived to his level.

"I wanted to tell you… we're going to move, Heiji, Pan and I."

Gohan clenched his fists. "You want to take my daughter away from me, when I've just found her back?"

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but there is nothing I can do. Heiji doesn't want to stay in the same village as you."

"Oh, so he forgave you? He must be really in love with you to forgive you, especially something like that. Well, I'm not one to blame him," he said. "Tell me, did you tell him about the times we've slept together, those last few weeks?"

Behind the wall he was hiding, Heiji clenched his fists. She had cheated on him again, these last few weeks? And several times, on top of that?

"No. And I would rather not let him know," Videl replied.

_Too late,_ Heiji thought bitterly.

"What about Pan?" Gohan asked. "Do you plan on telling her the truth, some day?"

She lowered her head. "I… I don't know. Not now, in any case; she's far too young."

Gohan sighed. "You're probably right. I don't want to disrupt her, either," he agreed. "Well, I have to go. Bye, Videl."

And with that, he left. Videl watched him walk away, unaware that her husband had witnessed everything, hiding behind a wall, and that he was burning with rage.

---

Videl took a small glance toward her husband, and then turned her gaze back to the road in front of her, driving the car as they headed home. He hadn't said a word since they left the hospital. She wondered what the matter was.

_Don't tell me he's mad at me because I went to talk to Gohan? _

She parked the car in front of their house, and they got out of it in silence. Next she put the car back in its capsule, and they entered the house. Wordlessly, Heiji went toward their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

_What's the matter with him?_ Videl wondered frowning. She went toward their bedroom in turn and entered, finding Heiji lying on the bed.

"Heiji, what's the matter with you?" She asked. "You didn't say a word since we left the hospital."

He sat up, then got up from the bed and gave her a hard look. "What's the matter with me!? You cheated on me again, Videl, that's what the matter is!"

She froze. "Wh… What are you talking about, Heiji?"

"_Did you tell him about the times we've slept together, those last few weeks?_" He said, imitating Gohan.

Videl swallowed with difficulty. "You… You heard us…"

"I can't believe you did this to me, Videl!" He said, disgusted. "Have you thought about us at all?"

She stayed silent, head lowered, ashamed.

"Do you love him?" He then asked.

"No," she lied. "It was just physical, between us."

"Then I don't satisfy you?"

"It's not that, Heiji," she sighed. "Look, I'm truly sorry. I swear it will never happen again."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. He then felt Videl's arms wrap around him as she embraced him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He returned her embrace.

---

This time, it was really the end. He would never see her again. She was leaving, with her husband, and _their_ daughter. And he, he was compelled to finish his life all alone, without love.

Without Videl.

No, it couldn't end like this. He refused to believe it. There has to be a solution. But what? She had told him clearly that she didn't love him.

But she had told Saiyaman that she loved him, five years ago.

He didn't know what to think anymore. Was she in love with him? If she was, why was she staying with her husband?

Did he still have a chance with her?

**End of Part Five**


	6. Part Six

**A Night's Consequences: Five Years After**

**Part Six**

Gohan was about to knock on the door of Pan's hospital room when he heard shouts from inside.

"No! No! I don't want to leave!" He heard Pan's voice shouting.

_They must've told her that they were moving,_ he concluded.

"Pan, stop whining." Heiji's voice said severely. "We're leaving and that's final."

Gohan clenched his fists. He didn't like the way Videl's husband talked to his daughter at all.

"But… I won't see Mister Gohan anymore!"

Gohan smiled slightly. Pan had become quite attached to him.

"Look, Pan," Videl's soft voice said. "I know you're really fond of Gohan, but we have to leave."

"Why?" Pan asked.

"Because… This place brings up bad memories." Her mother said.

"But… I don't want to leave. I don't have any friends aside from him."

"You will make new ones, I'm sure of it." Videl assured.

He heard a sigh, which he concluded was Pan's. "If you say so…"

Gohan decided that it was time to make his appearance and knocked on the door then opened it, entering the room. He noticed the dark glare Heiji was sending his way, but ignored him completely and turned his attention to his daughter, who's face lit up upon seeing him.

"Mister Gohan!" She exclaimed.

Gohan smiled at her. "Hello, Pan. You look much better."

"Yes, but the doctor said that I had to stay here for a few more days."

He then turned to Videl and Heiji and greeted them politely. Videl greeted him back while Heiji mumbled an unintelligible hello.

"Videl, I need to talk to you. It's important." Gohan then said.

Before Gohan's serious look, she could only accept, despite the obvious disaccord of her husband. She followed him out of the room, then in the corridors of the hospital, and finally, in his office. She felt quite uncomfortable here, seeing what had happened the last time she came to this office. Dispelling those thoughts from her mind, she asked:

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

He took a deep breath. "I think it's time for you to know the truth about me."

"The truth… about you? What do you mean?"

He stayed silent for a while, then finally spoke. "I'm not… fully human."

She blinked. "…Excuse me?"

"I'm not fully human." He repeated. "And being my daughter, Pan isn't either."

"You… You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

"And what are you, exactly?"

"I'm half alien, my mother is a human and my father a Saiya-jin – That's my race's name."

"I… I need to sit down…"

She collapsed on the chair in front of Gohan's desk, then put her head in her hands.

"It can't be…"

"You okay, Videl?"

She lifted her head and sent him a glare. "How can I be 'okay' when I just found out that my daughter is an alien!?"

He sighed, then waited for a while, giving her the time to digest the information, before continuing:

"Videl, there is something else that you need to know."

"Something else? I fear the worst."

Once again, he took a deep breath, then pushed the small red button of his old watch, the one he had been wearing during his high school years. There was a flash of light, blinding Videl momentarily. Then, when she regained her sight, she found herself facing the Great Saiyaman. She jumped up from the chair, pointing a finger at him.

"It was you from the beginning!" She exclaimed. "But how can it be possible? I remember times where the Great Saiyaman helped me arrest criminals while you stayed in class all along!"

"I asked my father to replace me, from time to time, so that you wouldn't suspect me anymore." Gohan explained, making the superhero outfit disappear.

Videl then realized something. "But that means… YOU were the one I confided in five years ago, the day before my wedding!"

"Yes, it was me. And if I remember correctly, you told me that you loved me."

She blushed deeply. "It wasn't supposed to be you! You weren't supposed to know!"

"So it's true: you love me."

She blushed even more, and looked away, not responding, but not denying either.

"I don't understand, Videl." He said. "If you love me, why are you with him?"

"I don't want to hurt him…"

"What about me? Don't you care about hurting me?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Gohan."

"Well, you did one hell of a job there!"

"I… I have to go, Heiji and Pan are waiting for me…"

She went towards the door, placed her hand on the handle, but before she could turn it, Gohan's hand came to keep the door closed.

"Let me out, Gohan. Please."

"I can't let you go back to him, Videl. I love you."

Videl closed her eyes, then felt Gohan's arms around her, embracing her from behind, and didn't resist.

"I love you…" He whispered to her.

She leaned back against his chest, responding to his embrace, and forgot, just for a moment, that she was married to another man. She imagined that she was with Gohan, the one she loved, and that they were living happily with their daughter.

But it was only a dream. She was married to Heiji, and she couldn't be with Gohan, even though it was what she wanted more than anything.

She opened her eyes. "I'm with Heiji, Gohan. Now, let go of me please, and let me out of here."

He sighed and pulled away. She was about to exit the office, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Wait, Videl." He said. "Grant me one last request."

She turned to him, looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"I would like… One last kiss."

"Gohan…"

"Please. Let me kiss you, one last time."

It was really tempting… But, no, she couldn't do that. She had cheated on Heiji enough as it is.

"Please."

She bit down her lip. "Al… Alright. But this is the last time."

He smiled, and pulled her against him. He stroked her cheek, then slowly moved his face closer to hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well, then felt his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, holding her against him, the kiss deepening, becoming more passionate. They kept on kissing for a long while, relishing this moment of pure bliss. They would have wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately, they were starting to lack air, and had to stop, although reluctantly.

"This was… the last time." Videl breathed, panting.

"I know." Gohan replied, just as breathless.

She moved away from him, then exited the office. She leaned back against the door, and closed her eyes, letting her tears flow silently on her cheeks.

This time, it was really the end.

She touched her lips, recalling the last kiss they had just shared. And what a kiss…

She'd never forget it.

---

Pan listened attentively to the story Gohan was reading to her, fascinated. He really knew how to set the tone while telling a tale.

Videl and Heiji weren't there now, and Gohan took advantage of it to spend some time with his daughter, reading a story to her. She was listening attentively, staring at him with her big black eyes which she inherited from him.

He finished the story, closing the book.

"Did you like it?" He asked her.

"It was awesome! You're really good at telling stories!" Pan exclaimed.

Gohan smiled. Pan was almost recovered, and she would leave the hospital tomorrow. And they would leave the same day. This thought saddened him, because he wouldn't see his daughter again, neither would he see Videl again. But he had done all he could to win Videl back, in vain. Even though she loved him, she still refused to be with him.

"Something wrong, Mister Gohan?" Pan asked, noticing his depressed look.

He smiled to reassure her. "No, don't worry."

"Okay." She said. After a short while, she asked: "Can you read another story to me?"

---

Videl was finishing packing. They would leave this village tomorrow, directly after picking Pan from the hospital. She was sad that they had to leave. She really liked this place.

And… She wouldn't see Gohan anymore.

It was probably better for her not to see him anymore. The temptation was too great with him around. Still, she was going to miss him. Horribly. And she couldn't stop thinking about their last kiss.

She sighed, and continued to pack her things in her luggage. She came upon her high school album and a sad smile came to her lips. She sat down on the bed and placed the album on her laps, beginning to skim through it. She stopped on a picture of their group of friends, at the graduation. There were her, of course, Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan. She remembered that day clearly…

-

_He had suddenly taken her in his arms, holding her tightly against him, taking her by surprise. But she recovered quickly and hugged him back._

"_What's this all about__?" She joked, while he was still hugging her._

"_I'm really going to miss you." He whispered._

_She blushed. "I'm going to miss you too, Gohan."_

_Then, he took her by the shoulder and looked intently into her eyes, a light pink stain on his cheeks. "Videl, I wanted to tell you… I… I l–"_

"_Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Chichi interrupted him, her eyes shining._

_Gohan sighed, while Videl looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was about to tell her. Erasa and Sharpner then arrived, and a picture was taken of the group._

-

Videl was still wondering what Gohan had wanted to tell her. Was he going to confess his feelings for her? If that was the case, it was really a shame that he had been interrupted. Maybe then, they would have ended up together…

She shook her head. There was no point thinking like that. What was done was done. She was married to Heiji now, and she had to stop thinking of Gohan.

She closed the album.

---

That was it, it was the day of the big move. Heiji wasn't hiding his joy, while Videl was doing everything in her might not to show her sadness. They went to pick Pan up from the hospital. The latter was pouting, not hiding her distain.

"We could at least wait for Mister Gohan!" She said. "He told me that he would come to say goodbye!"

"We don't have time, Pan." Heiji replied while he got the capsule that contained their Jet Copter out.

"But I can't leave without telling him goodbye!" The little girl protested.

"You don't have to worry about that, Pan." A man's voice said behind her.

She turned around and her face lit up. "Mister Gohan!!" She exclaimed, jumping in his arms.

Heiji clenched his fists. He who had come to pick Pan up earlier on purpose so that he wouldn't see _him_, he just had to come earlier, too. And on top of that, he dared to hold Pan in his arms. His fists clenched even more, to the point that they became white.

"I'm going to miss you, Mister Gohan." Pan said, tightening her small arms around Gohan's neck, holding back her tears.

"I'm going to miss you a lot too, Pan." Gohan replied, tightening his hold on his daughter.

"You were like a second daddy to me." The little girl said, ignoring the impact of her words.

Heiji was boiling. Pan considered that guy as her father? It was rather ironic, seeing that he was her real father.

As for Gohan, he had tears in his eyes. He swallowed with difficulty, holding back said tears, and said in a trembling voice:

"You were the daughter I always dreamed of having."

Videl really had a hard time holding back her tears at the scene. She could barely imagine how Gohan felt, having to let his daughter leave, the daughter he had just found. Who didn't even know that he was her real father.

As for Heiji, he just couldn't take it any longer. "Well, we have to get going. We have a long way ahead of us."

"I don't want to leave Mister Gohaaan!" Pan said, erupting in tears in Gohan's arms.

He rubbed her back, comforting her. "Come on, Pan, don't cry. And anyway, you could always call me. You still have my number, do you?"

"Yes…" She said, sniffing.

He put her down on the ground and patted her head affectionately. "Come on, go join your parents now."

She sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "Okay. I promise I will call you."

He smiled. "I'll be waiting."

She raised her head and gave him a big, heartwarming smile. "Bye, Mister Gohan!"

"Bye, my little Pan."

Her smile widened, then she ran to her mother, and with Heiji, they went towards the Jet Copter.

"You're not telling me bye, Videl?"

Videl stopped, not knowing what to do. On one hand, she would've died to hold Gohan against her one last time, but it would be uncalled for in front of her husband. She looked at said husband, silently asking for his approval. Heiji sighed and gestured to her that she could go. Videl thanked him with a smile, and approached Gohan. He smiled at her, and didn't hesitate to take her in his arms, holding her tightly against him.

"I will always love you." He whispered in her ear, low enough so that Heiji wouldn't hear.

Videl held on Gohan with all her might, letting her tears flow silently while he tightened his hold.

Heiji watched the scene, and he understood then that this man was the one Videl loved. He had no right forcing her to stay with him, while her heart belonged to someone else, he realized.

He had to let her go.

"Go join them, Pan."

The little girl looked at him questioningly, while the two other adults turned to him, still embraced.

"Why do you say that, Daddy?"

He smiled sadly at her. "I love you as my daughter, Pan, but I'm not your real father."

"Wh… What?"

"Heiji, what's gotten to you?" Videl asked, breaking away from Gohan.

He looked at his wife, who wouldn't be so for too long. "He's the one you love, Videl, and he's Pan's real father. I'm in the way here."

"Mister Gohan… is my daddy?" Pan asked, looking at him with her big black eyes.

"Yes, he's your daddy." Heiji replied. He crouched down to her level. "But know that you will always be my little girl, Pan."

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she jumped in Heiji's arms, who hugged her back.

"You'll always be my Daddy."

He smiled, then broke away from her and straightened up.

"Heiji… You're serious?" Videl asked, taking a step towards him.

"I want your happiness, Videl, even if it means giving you up."

"Oh, Heiji…" She said, tears in her eyes.

Heiji then turned to Gohan. "You better make them happy."

Gohan smiled. "You can count on me."

Heiji smiled sadly. "Then it's a goodbye."

"Bye Daddy!" Pan said, hanging on his leg.

He patted her head affectionately. "Bye sweetie. Bye Videl. Bye… Gohan." He said, using Gohan's first name for the first time.

"Bye… Heiji." Gohan replied.

The two men smiled at each other, then the chestnut-haired one climbed on his Jet Copter, waving one last time at the new little family before taking off.

He had made the right decision.

Gohan, Videl and Pan watched as the Jet Copter flew away until it became an invisible spot in the horizon. Then, Pan looked up at her father, and she could see the resemblance with her. Especially the eyes.

"So you're my daddy." She said.

Gohan looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, I am."

She smiled, and hugged his leg. "I'm glad."

Gohan couldn't remember being happier than at this moment. He crouched down and took his daughter in his arms, letting a small tear fall down his cheek.

"I love you, my little Pan."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Videl watched the scene, her heart full of happiness. She was so happy to finally see them reunited. She really felt guilty that Gohan didn't know his daughter until recently, and that the latter ignored that he was her real father. And Pan had taken the news a lot better than what she had imagined.

Gohan put his daughter to the ground, watching her with tenderness. She gave him a big smile that melted his heart. Then, he turned to Videl, and smiled at her.

"Let's go home."

---

Gohan's house was rather big for just one person. There were three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms… All of this in two stories. The reason was that Goten came often to sleep at his place, and so he had his own room here. The last room was the guest room.

Which now became Pan's.

They had decided to live at Gohan's, since he wasn't very comfortable in the house of Videl's soon-to-be former husband. And anyway, his house was big enough to host his new little family.

"It's nice here." Pan said, looking around her. "It's even better than our old house."

Gohan smiled. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes! Where is it?"

He chuckled. "Follow me."

They went up to the second floor, where Pan's new room was.

"Woah! Awesome! It's even bigger than my old room!" The little girl exclaimed.

Gohan smiled, holding Videl's hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

"I'm so happy." She said softly.

He let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her a little more against him.

"That's all that matters to me." He said.

She raised her head to look at him, while he turned his to hers at the same time, and they smiled at each other.

"I love you, you know." She said.

His smile widened. "I know. And I love you too."

She stroked his cheek, looking at him tenderly. Then she reached up to kiss him, and he kissed her back with passion, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, there's a kid here! You could at least wait to be alone!" Pan said, interrupting them.

They pulled apart, blushing slightly. Then, the doorbell rang, and Gohan went to answer. It was Goten. He looked sad.

"So, you're holding out?" He asked, entering the house. He must be talking about Videl who was supposed to leave today.

Gohan chuckled. Right on cue, Videl arrived, holding Pan's hand.

"Oh, hi Goten." She greeted.

The young Saiya-jin's jaw dropped. His eyes went from Videl, to Pan, then to Gohan, and so on for a while. Then, a big grin lit up his face.

"So you're finally together?? That's great!!"

"Hey, you're my Daddy's brother! That means you're my uncle!"

Goten's grin widened, if that was possible. "And you are my niece."

"That's so cool! I have an uncle!"

The three adults laughed. Then Goten turned to his older brother.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, surprisingly, it's thanks to Heiji." Gohan replied. "He decided to give up Videl for her happiness."

"He really was great." Videl added.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Goten said. "I'm happy for you in any case. And Mom will be so happy when she'll find out. Especially since she doesn't know that she's a grandma yet."

Gohan grimaced slightly. His mother will surely be mad at him for hiding that he had a daughter from her, and he already felt sorry for his poor ears that were surely going to suffer.

Seeing his brother's grimace, Goten placed his hand on his shoulder. "Oh come on, don't pull that face! And anyway, I'm sure that she'll be so happy to finally have a granddaughter that she'll forget to be mad at you!"

Gohan sighed. "If you say so."

"You should go see her now." Goten advised him. "The faster it's done, the faster you'll get rid of it."

"You're probably right…"

"Great! I carry Pan, you carry Videl. It'll be faster by flying."

Pan looked at them questioningly. "Why do you have to carry us?"

Goten grinned at her. "You'll see."

They exited the house, and Goten carried Pan on his back, while Gohan carried Videl bridal style. The two brothers looked at each other, then took off at the same time, flying toward their parents' house.

"Wow, that's so cool! How do you do to fly?" Pan asked excitedly.

"You could learn if you want." Goten said.

"Really? Awesome! I'm gonna learn how to fly!!"

Videl closed her eyes, drinking in Gohan's scent that she loved so much. She felt so happy. She could never thank Heiji enough for what he did. She will be forever grateful to him.

She opened her eyes, and gazed at Gohan's handsome face. She noticed that he looked rather nervous, probably because of his mother, and she chuckled. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You just crack me up, worrying for nothing."

"For nothing? You don't know my mother like I do, Videl. She's going to yell at me for hours because I hid from her that I have a daughter. And trust me, she yells _loudly_."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"You'll see that I'm right."

Soon enough, they arrived to their destination and landed in front of the small house. Gohan put Videl down on the solid ground, and Goten did the same with Pan. Anxious, Gohan went to open the door and let everyone in before entering himself.

"Mom! It's me!"

Chichi went out of the kitchen and was surprised to see so many people in her living room. She looked at Videl carefully, then her face lit up, recognizing her.

"You're Videl!"

Videl smiled. "Hello, Chichi. I think you don't know your granddaughter yet, Pan."

Chichi gawked for a while, her eyes staring at the little girl Videl was showing her.

"M-M-My granddaughter?" She stammered.

Pan smiled widely at her. "Hi Grandma!"

"I… I'm a grandma…" Chichi said, slowly digesting the information. "I'm a grandma! It's wonderful!"

She took the little girl in her arms, overjoyed to finally have a granddaughter. Pan smiled, hugging her grandmother back.

_Let's hope that Goten was right, and that she will forget to yell at me…_ Gohan prayed silently.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Chichi asked, being finally done hugging Pan.

"I'm four!"

Chichi then turned to her eldest son, hands on her hips.

"And may I know why I learn that I have a granddaughter only now?"

_I knew it,_ Gohan thought, starting to sweat.

"Well, you see, it's rather complicated…" He began. "Videl was married to another man, who raised Pan like his daughter… I couldn't just turn up and tell her 'Pan, I'm your father'."

"But why did you hide it from _me_?"

Gohan gulped. "I… I…"

"I'm waiting!"

"Don't be mad at Gohan, Mom." Goten intervened, coming to his big brother's rescue. "All that matters is that you finally have the granddaughter that you were dreaming of, doesn't it?"

Chichi's eyes sparkled as she looked at her granddaughter again. She hugged her once again.

"Thanks, Goten." Gohan said quietly to his brother.

"You're welcome." He replied. "I'm glad everything finally got better for you."

Gohan smiled, then looked at Videl with eyes full of love. She felt him looking at her and turned her beautiful blue eyes to him, smiling at him.

"Yeah, me too."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed. Special thanks to KickButtVidel who beta'd the five first parts, and Avenger29 who did the last part.

Also, if you're interested in reading more of my fics, you should check out my other account. The pen name is 'Lilly-sama'. There are more English fics in that account, and one on the way too.

Well, that's it, everyone. Thanks again.

Oh yeah, and please review. ;)


End file.
